The Monsters Within Us
by moxymike
Summary: After saving Liones from the two possessed Holy Knights, the Seven Deadly Sins and their expanded company separate to take care of the unfinished business of their pasts. However, dark foes still lurk in the shadows and the Sins are brought back together to fight a seemingly impossible enemy: The Ten Commandments. Can our band of heroes save Britannia once again?
1. What About the Cake?

*** Note ***

Welcome to my first SDS fanfiction! I really loved this series (read both the anime and manga) and hope you enjoy my fic. First off, **I would like to thank MoonSword1994 for beta-reading this story for me**. You did an amazing job and I've loved working with you. A quick note about the story: this starts just after the anime finished and follows a similar story line to the manga, but I wanted to change things up. I'm terribly upset at how weak they portray Elizabeth so I'll be powering her up and adding a little of my own theoretical backstories to the characters. We'll see how right I was once the rest of the manga publishes. Finally, **this story will be updated the 1** **st** **and 3** **rd** **Wednesday of each month**. I am publishing multiple stories for multiple fandoms so I keep them all on a regular publishing schedule. Enjoy

*** Prologue ***

I had never felt such an aching in my body before. My lungs protested, my legs trembled, and my heart threatened to stop beating. I was lightheaded and my vision was blurred, but I could not stop running. Branches and thorns grabbed at my clothing, and once they tore through the thin fabric, they attacked my flesh. Blood trickled down my skin and pain faintly registered in my brain, but I could not stop running. I stumbled over branches, tripped over my clumsy limbs, and struggled to keep upright, but I could not stop running. A mix of blood and water stained what remained of my clothes, causing the ragged material to cling to my skin and restrict my movements. Waves of nausea and dizziness came over me while I resisted the urge to pass out. The cool air that blew around me burned my already strained lungs and stung my eyes, but I could not stop running.

I was not born a hero nor was I born a princess. I was not made to save the kingdom or my friends. I have never been described as strong or brave or powerful. But none of that matter anymore. I didn't have a choice now. When the true heroes fall, the unlikely have to step out of their ashes. Even after death, somebody has to carry their flag, their mission, their lingering memory, and continue the fight. There was no time for doubts, for misplaced hope, for tears. I had promised him that I would not give up, give in, give out under the pressure. I could never stop running.

*** Chapter 1 ***

 _*Several Months Earlier*_

"Elizabeth, will you please come down from there? You're going to hurt yourself," he cautioned me, but I shook my head.

"I'm almost done," I mumbled, my words barely audible through my clenched teeth. _So close_. With a final thwack of the hammer, the final nail went into place. I leaned back to admire my work, and in my haste, forgot about my unsecure support. The stack of stools wobbled beneath me, and I struggled to regain my balance. It was too late. A moment later the whole structure came toppling down. I let out a small scream of surprise amidst the loud crash and braced myself for impact, squeezing my eyes shut. Before I reached the floor, though, arms reached out and caught me. I opened one eye and saw Meliodas holding me, his eyes gleaming.

"You enjoy giving me a heart attack, don't you?" he mused, smirking, and I blushed, managing a small smile.

"S-s-sorry Sir Meliodas," I stammered, my heartbeat pounding in my ears, and he set me on my feet. I looked back up at my work, prepared to be amazed but instead gawked. I had hung the sign upside down. Meliodas laughed beside me, and I glared at him. "Why didn't you tell me I was hanging it upside down?"

"I had a great view down here, and it wasn't of the sign," he admitted, and I sighed in defeat. I just started cleaning up the stools when the guest of honor trotted into the bar, earlier than I was expecting.

"Elizabeth, did you write that sign in the wrong language?" Hawk inquired, and Meliodas snickered behind me.

"No, it's supposed to say 'Happy birthday Hawk', but I put the sign up upside down," I confessed, reddening and turning towards the pig. He froze for a second before lunging towards me, crying and knocking me off my feet.

"You made a sign for my birthday?" he wailed, hugging me, and I smiled, my eyes tearing up reflexively.

"Of course I did, Hawk! It's not every day that you turn 17!" I exclaimed, and he blubbered something I couldn't understand. The door opened behind me, and Meliodas was tackled to the ground. There was a blur of fighting, and I could only get flashes of the other person.

"Ban! You showed up!" Hawk called, and the fighting stopped. Ban looked over at us from underneath Meliodas and smiled.

"Master! Of course I came, I wouldn't miss your birthday. You're looking good for an old man," he greeted Hawk. He knocked Meliodas off of him and jumped onto his feet. "This isn't much of a party yet. Am I early or late?"

"Technically early, but so is Hawk," I admitted, rising to my feet as Meliodas came over to my side. I glanced over at him, frowning. "I stink at surprises."

"You can surprise me any time," he grinned, and Ban gagged at us.

"Captain, the King would kick your ass if he ever heard the way you speak to Elizabeth," Ban noted, and Meliodas scoffed.

"She flirts with me just as much as I do her," he muttered, and I sputtered, gaping at him. He didn't offer a reaction to my surprise, just continued grinning proudly. I didn't offer any words of protest, though. He knew I wouldn't. He always knew, though I was always surprised. I couldn't understand how a man who had known me for less than a year could understand me better than myself. He seemed to read my thoughts because he smiled at me, wrapping his arm loosely around my waist. I never knew why, but it comforted me. I leaned into him, and he tightened his grip.

Diane's words came back to me. _You love the Captain, don't you?_ I had never really thought about it like that until she asked, then my mouth moved faster than my mind. _I do, I love the Captain_. She told me to tell him my feelings, but they were too new, too fresh. I could barely understand them myself. It would be messy to bring him into this when I was just testing out the waters. I always wondered if he actually cared about me or if it was a game to him. Even more so, I worried he projected his past lover onto me. I heard rumors of her, of our similarities, but I didn't know how much of Liz Meliodas saw in me. At the reminder of his past lover, I drew away from him, and he grimaced. There was another knock on the door before Diane, now in her smaller form, walked into the bar.

"Hello Captain! Elizabeth! Hawk!" she greeted us. Ban glanced at her.

"Good to see you, too, Diane," he growled, and she scoffed.

"Whatever Ban." She rolled her eyes, and he huffed. She squinted her eyes as she read my sign for Hawk. "Hey, Elizabeth, I think your sign is upside down."

I reddened and stomped into the backroom to grab the small collection of gifts I had gotten for Hawk. Meliodas laughed while Diane looked confused.

"We don't talk about it," he mumbled to her, and his words only caused me to be more flustered. When I came back out, Diana had pulled my sign down and was preparing to hang it back up the right way.

"Have you heard from King?" Diane asked as she nailed it back into place.

"No, he pretty much went off the radar. You have any luck locating him?" I asked her, and she shook her head, her expression somber. Ban perked up at the mentioned of King, though.

"You should have told me. He followed me to the Fairy Forest. He wanted to stick around for a while with the fairies, so I don't know if he got the invite," Ban explained, and she sighed. Any more discussion was halted as another person entered the bar.

"Got it for you, Ban," Jericho announced breathlessly, holding up a wrapped gift. Ban grinned and took the package, setting it down on the table next to my own gifts. I studied the two of them in surprise. Jericho was eyeing Ban in adoration, while he treated her with indifference, any affection just a pale imitation of the real thing, as he desired the revival of his actual true love, Elaine. Did I often look like Jericho? Hopelessly, shamefully in love with a man who's feelings were halfhearted if hearted at all? I let out a saddened sigh, and Meliodas eyed me with a questioning look. I shrugged and turned away from him as I began to dote on Hawk, who I knew returned my affections equally.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Meliodas asked behind me.

"Well, I invited Gowther and Guila as well, but Guila said they would see if they had the time so I don't know for sure if they'll be coming. Merlin sends her regards Hawk!" I told the pig, who gushed over the wizard, his boar sister. I wondered to myself about the sixth member of the Seven Deadly Sins. I didn't get the chance to speak with her, but she had eyed me in first surprise but then interest when I first encountered the wizard. It was as if she knew something that I didn't, but according to Meliodas, she always had that look. "Anyways, Hawk! How would you like to start the festivities? We have cake, we have some party games, and we have gifts."

"Cake!?" he exclaimed, and I smiled, expecting this response.

"Sure, Sir Meliodas, where did you put the cake?" I asked, turning towards him. His face, however, was surprised at my question. My eyes widened, and I grew hot. I rose to my feet and clenched my fists. "Sir Meliodas, where is the cake that I told you to pick up from the bakery?"

"Was that before or after you started hanging decorations?" he inquired, and I trembled at the rage flowing through me. _He forgot to get the cake!_ I gritted my teeth as I glared at him, deciding how to handle the situation. In my head, I lunged towards him, wrestling him to the ground and pinning him there. Unfortunately for me, he'd probably enjoy it. I could treat him coldly and start sleeping in a different bedroom than him. I knew he would find that less than favorable. Fortunately for Meliodas, anger was not a familiar emotion for me. At his adorably apologetic smile, I caved, the irritation quickly dissipating into nothing. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," I grumbled, grabbing my satchel off of the bar.

"You should tell that to your birthday sign," Meliodas teased, and I gave him a sour look before heading towards the door.

"You guys should get started with the games then. I'll run into town to get the cake," I informed them, and Meliodas jumped off the stool he had been sitting on and stepped towards me.

"You shouldn't go on the road alone, allow me to accompany you, m'lady," he offered, but I shook my head, knowing he'd test the short bit of patience I had left today.

"Don't push your luck, sir," I cautioned before exiting the bar. I let out a deep breath once I was alone. I should have known better than to trust Meliodas to listen to anything I said when I was in a compromising position. He was a bit of a pervert. The princess inside me told me I should chastise him for his behavior. The free spirit inside of me, though, found his challenging nature to be enticing, exhilarating. Being with Meliodas lit a fire inside of me that nothing else could achieve. My emotional responses have always been intense, but when I was with him, it was incomparable. I cried like I never cried, laughed like I never laughed, and cursed like I never cursed before (which had actually been the first time I cursed, though I blamed Ban for that). Once in town, I made my way to the bakery. The woman behind the counter sighed in relief when I walked in.

"I was worried you wouldn't show. The cake is ready," she told me. I smiled appreciatively as she packaged it up and gave it to me. I handed her some money and started on the path back to the Boar's Hat. I hadn't even made it halfway when an overwhelming sense of dread stopped me in my tracks. Goosebumps trailed up my body as a shiver worked its way up my spine. The snapping of a twig caught my attention, and I whirled towards the sound, my hair standing on end.

"Hello, is somebody there?" I called, after a moment of silence. It was probably just an animal. _You're being ridiculous, Elizabeth_ , I told myself and sighed. I secretly wished Meliodas _had_ come with me, but I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. There's nothing Meliodas loved more than playing hero. Well, besides, flirting with me. If he could do both at the same time, Meliodas would be in heaven (as he often seemed to be when he "accidentally" copped a feel while carrying me away from danger). The fear that held me captive began to disappear, and I sighed in relief. I was just getting spooked for no reason. I took a step but wobbled as a wave of dizziness came over me. I tried to fight it off, but my limbs gave way. _Not the cake!_ I thought as I collapsed.

Images flashed in front of my eyes as I weaved in and out of consciousness. Images of destruction, of death, of suffering. I was paralyzed by what I saw. The scenes played through my mind with the clarity of memories, as though I was watching them pass from front row seats. I wondered if they were flashbacks to the past or premonitions of the future. The only face I recognized throughout was Meliodas'.

Sometimes he was countering the destructive force, sometimes he was causing it. Sometimes I was fighting against him, sometimes I was fighting with him. Oftentimes, the scene ended with me dying from one wound or another, as if I were living the lives of many different people throughout time. Meliodas was always by my side as the life drained out of me. He either furiously apologized and begged me to stay alive or promised to avenge me.

All the fights revolved around the same group: The Ten Commandments. I had no idea who they were, but they were always related to the fighting. I never saw them, but I was constantly witnessing the aftermath of their existence. Villages massacred, forests demolished, areas of the earth completely missing. Like what happened with Danafor. The thought sent chills down my spine. Finally, the scenes faded in darkness, but one thought lingered.

 _I'm sorry, future Elizabeth. I wasn't strong enough. It is up to you now._ _Defeat the Ten Commandments at any cost_. Faces then appeared in my mind. None were the same, but besides the subtle differences, they were all similar in one way: they all looked like different versions of me. One possessed deep red hair and wore armor. Of all the past incarnations, this one caught my eye almost immediately. Something deep within told me she was the latest me to walk to earth. Was this Liz? Meliodas' Liz? Though I soon realized that they were all Meliodas' Liz. The images were not dreams; they were memories, flashbacks to past lives. They were all me. Was I a reincarnation of someone from the very distant past?

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Come back to me," a voice begged. _Meliodas_. I snapped out of reverie keeping me trapped inside myself. I slowly opened my eyes. Meliodas had my head cradled in his lap. We were lying on the side of path. Had I passed out on the side of the road? I then fuzzily recalled my journey through history. Meliodas had his free hand over his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. Was the cake okay?

"Meliodas?" I croaked, and he quickly glanced up into my eyes.

"Oh thank god. I was so worried something happened to you," he sighed in relief, giving me a once over, with his eyes and hands. I pushed him away. I was fine, but what about the cake?

"Is the cake okay?" I inquired, sitting up and glancing around. Meliodas gave me a look of confusion before eying the white cake box lying next to me.

"It might not be perfect, but Hawk will probably like it just the same," he assured me, and I frowned.

"Shame, I was so happy with it," I muttered in disappointment, and he let out a hard, incredulous laugh.

"You pass out on the side of the road, which is incredibly dangerous I should add, and you're worried about the cake," he breathed, and I shrugged. Then I remembered the villains from my visions. If I was going to learn anything, I should go straight to the source.

"Sir Meliodas, who are the Ten Commandments?" I asked, and he paused, eying me critically.

"So you felt it, too? I believe they have returned, but I have Merlin looking into it. After feeling a massive fluctuation in the magical balance of the world, she returned to the Boar's Head with King Arthur. After you didn't return, I immediately set out for you. Thank goodness I did. You could have been found by ruffians, or worse." He drew in a sharp breath, and I reddened under his intense gaze and implications.

"I'm pretty sure the only ruffians around here are you lot," I teased, but he did not smile at my joke.

"I'm serious Elizabeth. From now on, I want you to always have a buddy when you travel," he commanded, his voice hard, and I blushed, casting my eyes down at the ground and nodding in agreement. He grabbed my chin, gently tilting my head up to look into his eyes. His expression was softer now. He smiled and his eyes lit up with humor. "I just get so worried about you. You're going to cause me to age."

"Anything to keep you from worrying, Sir Meliodas," I mumbled, absentmindedly drawing in the dirt between us. His worry caused warm feelings to stir within me, and I glanced up into his eyes through my lashes adoringly. He froze at my expression and gulped. His eyes flickered down to my lips, and they parted in surprise. Was he going to kiss me? He leaned in close to me, and I drew in a sharp breath. He broke out of his daze and put space between us once again. I couldn't help the disappointment I felt and cleared my throat at the uncomfortable silence that followed.

"Anyways, did anything happen when you passed out?" he pried, falling back in a more serious mode, and I bit my lip, hesitant to reveal everything right here. I still needed to process what I had seen/discovered. Especially when it came to the potential of reincarnations, one (or potentially all) of them being Meliodas' past love. Was I just a reincarnation of the same person? How did I know that his feelings were true, and that I wasn't just some doppelganger for the real thing?

"Ergh… we can talk about that later. Right now I want to know everything there is to know about the Ten Commandments. I can't shake this feeling of dread. Plus we should get back. The others are probably worried sick," I told him, and his lips twitched up in the corner.

"Well, they're kind of already here," he admitted, and I glanced behind him. Down the path, Hawk's mom was coming with the crew standing on top of the boar. Meliodas helped me to my feet as they approached us. He picked up the cake box and tied it to a rope Diane had thrown down. He then pulled me against him and grabbed onto the ladder, which Ban and Arthur began to pull up. Once we were steadily standing on top of the boar, Hawk tackled me.

"Oh Elizabeth! I was so worried about you! I never would have forgiven myself if you had been injured while getting my cake," he cried, and I soothed him. I waved a greeting at Merlin and Arthur. Merlin was busy exchanging words with Meliodas, so her response was a tight smile, but Arthur walked over to me, kneeling down beside Hawk and me.

"Are you all right, Princess Elizabeth?" he asked, his eyes roaming over me with interest. Hawk was suddenly distracted, darting away and leaving us alone. I felt slight discomfort at his interest. I had only met him once, and the visit was very short lived. I hadn't known he held such concern for me. His next words brought me comfort, though. "I consider the King of Liones to be an important ally and friend. I would not take anything happening to one of his daughters lightly."

"Thank you for your concern, King Arthur. I'm sure my father would appreciate it. I am quite alright though. I just fainted," I assured him, and he nodded, smiling at me.

"Have you been eating Elizabeth? I always feel lightheaded when I don't eat enough," Hawk offered, his words garbled as he had opened and dug into the cake. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Yes, Hawk, you and Meliodas have kept me plenty fed," I chuckled, and he looked relieved.

"Thank goodness, otherwise I'd feel like a bad host," he affirmed and continued back in the cake. My eyes met Meliodas' who motioned for me to go inside the bar. Hawk remained outside with his cake while the rest of us gathered around the counter.

"Alright, team, I think it's time we had a talk about the disturbance in the magical balance," he began, and all of us leaned forward to hear what he had to say. "If the Ten Commandments have returned, then we Sins and the Holy Knights will have to face an enemy far more powerful than anyone before. They are demons, powerful demons. Even if it's not them, the magical energy is of the demons and polluted with negative intent. We will need to find King and Escanor for this fight. Even with their help, we will need to train like we've never trained before. The only one powerful enough to beat a single Commandment out of us is Escanor. To get started, we need to visit a couple old friends of mine. They have been holding something for me for many years and it's time I went to retrieve it."

"What have they been holding for you, Meliodas?" Arthur asked before I could.

"I have to get back the power of my wrath."


	2. A Goddess and Demon Love Story

*** Note ***

Hey everyone! **Thanks so much to my beta reader MoonSword1994**! This chapter dives into the backstory of Meliodas and Elizabeth, though not in too much detail. I'm considering making another fic where I explore this backstory more thoroughly and go through some of Elizabeth's reincarnations. That wouldn't be for some time, though. Just as a PSA, there is an area that may of slight confusion involving Merlin and Meliodas over Gowther. I do have a backstory with this that I won't explain here, but I will note to consider both Meliodas' and Gowther's origins and their desires. They're quite similar. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! **Next chapter will be published around April 20th**.

*** Chapter 2 ***

"Captain, I don't understand," Diane was the first to admit. Everyone except Merlin nodded with her. Meliodas glanced between us all. We had all seen him in battle. He was incredibly powerful even when he didn't get angry. According to Hawk's power meter, he was only weaker than Merlin. If he was missing a large portion of his power, what was his actual power level equal to? I was a mere couple hundred power level, so he could probably wipe me off the face of the earth with a single swipe of his hand. Similar thoughts seemed to settle onto the others. Ban gulped while the rest of us paled. Hawk gaped, complaining about his own "power value" in comparison.

"It's a long story that delves into my past. I got angry many years ago and lost control. Some people died because of it. I haven't been able to forgive myself for what happened that day," he confessed, his eyes locked on me. My lips parted in surprise. Liz. Danafor. Is this what he was talking about? Meliodas narrowed his eyes at me, as if trying to pick up on my thoughts, but I cast my eyes down towards my hands. No one pried further as a somber mood settled over the group.

"So, once we have your power, how will our match against the Ten Commandments look?" Arthur finally broke the silence, moving the discussion in a new, more welcome direction.

"Escanor out powers the Ten Commandments while I'll be able to match them. The rest of you, in teams, should be able to do significant damage, though we will still need to work at it," Meliodas admitted, and Merlin glanced towards Arthur and I.

"I'd like to work with the two of you to work towards unlocking your powers."

Arthur perked up at Merlin's address.

"I will do all I can to work towards unlocking it!" His determination made me uneasy. I, too, wanted to unlock my powers, to contribute to the team, but I had been trying in secret since we hit the road to no avail.

It was strange finding out I apparently had immense power within me. I had never been one that someone associated with power. I was clumsy, childlike, and gentle, but never strong. I thought, perhaps, to be quite logical that my affinity happened to be in healing. It allowed me to help people, which is all I truly desired, but I wished I could do more. I wanted to be worthy of being in the presence of these incredibly powerful people. I wondered what the extent of my healing powers were as I sat silently nodding and staring down at my hands. A hand appeared in my line of sight and intertwined with my fingers. My eyes widened, and I glanced up into the soft, encouraging eyes of Meliodas.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. We will do all we can to help you," he assured me and broke out into one of his huge, sweet smiles. I smiled and nodded in agreement. He did not release my hand from his grip as he turned back to the group, and I blushed. _What does this mean?_ Was he trying to be friendly? Supportive? Did he mean nothing by it? Did he mean everything by it? My head was spinning.

The group discussion then digressed to individual conversations, each group discussing possible attack scenarios and what Meliodas might be like with his power fully intact. I found it difficult to concentrate on the events unfolding around me, though. My mind was still reeling, and it was difficult to put it back on track. Merlin spoke up and brought everyone's attention back to her.

"Where's Gowther?" Her question was directed mostly toward Meliodas, who shrugged.

"He's been living with that Holy Knight girl, Guila. Apparently, they're quite in love now." Merlin's expression grew dark at his words.

"Meliodas, you should have kept an eye on him," she growled, and everyone seemed surprised at her tone except Meliodas. He just looked back at her with the same heated resolve.

"I was hoping this would do him some good, keep him out of trouble."

"It might work for Gowther, but did you not consider the poor human girl he was with? I highly doubt she was doing it on her own accord. Your obsession with that creature falling in love has blinded you to decency."

Meliodas drew his hand out of mine and clenched his fists at his side. Before he could speak, though, lightheadedness washed over me, and I swayed dangerously where I stood. Meliodas, immediately noticing my change of state, propped me against him. His anger with Merlin was immediately forgotten, and his face tightened in concern for me.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" he asked, and even in my woozy state, I could feel everyone's eyes on me all at once. I flushed as heat settled over my being. The room spun, and I took in a shaky breath, attempting to fight off the waves of dizziness.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just… I think I just need a nap," I assured him, and he nodded, though his eyes were still wary.

"I can check on you in a little bit, Elizabeth," said Merlin, her tone no longer as deadly as before. "I must attend to this Gowther situation before anymore harm is done." With that, she disappeared from the room. I paled once she disappeared and gripped onto the counter for support. Meliodas looked more worried than before as my state began to rapidly deteriorate. He scooped me up in his arms, which I was thankful for, as my legs had been prepared to give way at any second.

"The rest of you begin thinking about your plans for attack for training. I'm going to tend to Elizabeth before joining you," he ordered them as he carried me towards the stairs. I grew limp in his arms as black spots dotted my vision and my consciousness faded.

I woke up in a dream. I only realized it was a dream by the silvery glow touching the edges of reality.

I was walking along a path in a calm forest. Thoughts that were not my own echoed throughout my mind. By the softness of the atmosphere, you would never have guessed a battle was just fought here. The goddesses had clashed over this forest. The winner was undetermined. There were losses on both sides. I sang as I went and power radiated out of me. It took me a moment to realize that I was healing the forest around me. I considered the battle styles of the demons to be barbaric, inconsiderate of the world around them. That was typical of the demons, though. Incredibly selfish.

In my dream, I was a goddess. Silvery white wings were folded on my back. I wore a pure white gown that dragged on the ground behind me. My skin shimmered with a golden glow. My silvery hair cascaded down my shoulders in waves. The sensation of the gentle breeze against my skin and the soft dirt beneath my bare feet was unlike anything I had ever experienced in a dream. If it weren't for the faint glow surrounding most objects, I would have believed this to be real.

As I walked, I came to a small clearing in the forest. Trees had been snapped in half while the ground had been torn up. An intense battle must have occurred here. In the center, lying facedown was a smaller, blond haired boy, vaguely reminding me of Meliodas in size and shape. He was wearing the clothes of human peasants, and his hair was pulled back in a small ponytail. Had he gotten caught up in the fighting? I rushed to his side. I immediately placed my hands overtop of him. He was alive but weak. I concentrated my healing energy on mending his wounds. As he began to heal, I felt something else growing within him. A great power. My eyes widened, and I turned the boy over. My worst fears were confirmed as I noted the black mark above his right eye. I had just healed one of the demon clan.

I drew in a sharp breath and tried to distance myself, but a hand clamped down around my wrist. His eyes flew open, and he glanced over at me. His eyes immediately darkened, and before I had chance to move, he tackled me and pinned me beneath him. I opened my mouth to scream in an attempt to alert any goddesses in the vicinity, but his hand clamped down on my windpipe, cutting off my airway and preventing me from speaking in more than a whisper. His eyes were wild with excitement. He seemed to be enjoying my torment. He waited for a few moments for me to attack him. I wished I had possessed the magic of battle, but I could only use my touch for healing. When I didn't attack him, he glared.

"Fight me, goddess," he demanded, crushing my windpipe tighter. I struggled in his arms as dark spots began to cloud my vision.

"I am not a warrior," I protested meekly, and he narrowed his eyes. His grip loosened, and I took in a deep breath.

"Your power signature is among the strongest of the goddesses. Why do you hold back?" he asked, confused, and I reddened.

"I have an affinity for healing. Combat has never really been my strong suit," I admitted, and he pulled his hand away completely after my confession. He stepped off of me and allowed me to sit up. He was still tense, but at least he wasn't trying to kill me at the moment. If I could only sneak away...

"So you're a medic?" His inquiry interrupted my planning, and my eye slid back to him. _Why was he so curious?_

"Something like that. I came out here to heal the forest after the demons destroyed it." My tone became accusatory at the end, and his jaw set.

"You goddesses are one to talk. The destruction you amass is near equal to our own," he defended. I grimaced at his words. He was not completely wrong. The goddesses often left a trail of demise behind them. Though ours was justified for the war. His expression softened only slightly at my flustered appearance. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth." I answered him immediately, without a moment's hesitation. Why was I telling a demon my name? They were the enemy. I ought to be thinking of a way to escape without ending up as demon soul-food.

"Elizabeth, such a typical goddess name. So elegant and gentle sounding," he scoffed, and I glared at him. He grinned, and I found his demeaning air to be thoroughly irritating. "My name is Meliodas, a good, strong demon name."

His admission threw me for a loop. The girl in my dream was not as confounded as I was. I had been so immersed in the experience, her thoughts becoming my own, that I hadn't pieced it together. Now looking at him with this new information, though. This was, without a doubt, Meliodas. I had never seen him adorning such a cruel expression. It sent chills up my spine. The Elizabeth in my dream was completely unaffected by him, though. Hot anger flashed through me. She knew if she attempted to fight him that she would lose, but no one had elicited such strong emotions from her. She could not hold back the words that escaped.

"Oh please, that's a name only worthy of a hog ripe for slaughter."

"Do you have a problem with pigs?" His eyes were wide in mock surprise, and I gritted my teeth.

I actually quite liked pigs. They were my favorite of the four-legged creatures. The insulting phrase was one I had learned from some time spent with the human clan. Humans were quite ruthless beings. They were the middle ground between the demons and most other races. However, they were the recipients of the demon's most violent hatred, which kept the other clans out of the limelight. Besides the relatively powerful Holy Knights, they also made great fodder for the demons on the front lines, while the rest of us fought more important battles.

I was surprised by my own degrading thoughts of human. Those thoughts did not directly belong to me, but they were regarded highly by the girl in my dreams.

"Less of a problem than I do with demons," I hissed after a moment, and he grinned wider.

"You know, for someone as volatile as a kitten, you have a lot of nerve goddess." With that, I lunged for him. He parried my attack rather easily, grabbing me around the waist and pinning me beneath him on the ground. My wings were spread underneath me, and my hair was fanned around my face. My hands were pinned up at the sides of my head as Meliodas was pressed tightly against me. Instead of the cruelty, his eyes were lit with amusement. The corner of his mouth was turned up as he held me tightly. I was too exhausted to struggle after several minutes and relaxed in defeat underneath him, my breathing ragged. "Are you done now?"

"Yes, you win. Just kill me and get it over with, I'm too weak to defeat you…" I trailed off, my eyes watering. This was it. The end for me. I was going to die at the hands of the demon clan. A fitting end for someone as useless for combat as I was. His eyes widened in surprise at my words.

"K-kill you? Well, I couldn't-" He stopped in shock at his own words. He stared down at me intensely as he gathered his thoughts. His gaze stirred feelings inside of me that surprised me. After a few moments, he released me and rose to his feet, putting some distance between us. "Don't worry, my goddess, today is not your day to die. I may be one of those _barbaric_ demons, but I will not be ignorant of the fact that you did save my life, even unintentionally. I also have a bit of a problem killing non-combatants. Consider this returning the favor for healing me. I think it's best if we go our separate ways and agree never to see each other again. Next time I will not be so merciful."

With that, he leapt into the tree line and disappeared. _My goddess_. I laid there is disbelief. My thoughts were stuck on how relatively attractive that demon had been, the way his body felt against mine, and the sentence he didn't finish. What could he have been trying to say? _Oh goddesses, not her, too_ , I thought as I experienced her internal struggle over Meliodas. I hated myself for those thoughts as I made my way back to where the other goddesses were. He was a demon, a vile creature. I consciously wished to never see the demon ever again, but deep down I secretly desired another meeting.

As fate would have it, it would not be the end of our story. Some time later I had been doing my post-battle rounds to repair the damage to a forest unfortunate enough to be our battlefield. I had kept my encounter with the demon to myself. I also had begun carrying a small dagger on my person as I went. I questioned my ability to use it, but it did make me feel more secure. It wouldn't be much use in combat, especially not against a demon, but it was more than I had before.

I was a significant distance from the goddesses' camp when I felt another presence nearby. It was of demonic origins. It felt familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I tensed grabbing the hilt of my dagger. Arms wrapped around me from behind, and I cried out in surprise. A hand covered my mouth, and I struggled against the demon. I slashed my dagger across their forearm, and they cursed, releasing me. I whirled around to be facing Meliodas. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Meliodas?" I stammered, and he gripped the wound on his arm, glaring at me.

"Dammit Elizabeth," he hissed and tore off a piece of his shirt to dress his wound. He didn't seem intent on attacking me, but I still held the dagger at the ready.

"What are you doing here?"

He didn't acknowledge me until he had the wound on his arm wrapped. "I came to see you."

"Why?" I asked, aghast. What in the world would a demon have interest in seeing me? Unless he came to finish me off. But I hardly seemed worth it. Plus his intentions did not seem to be harmful. He had many chances to kill me that if it was his goal, he could have achieved it.

"Because I…" he trailed off as he thought. A soft pink lit up his cheeks, and I was completely confused by its meaning. "I just needed to see you again."

His words warmed my heart. I knew it was utter blasphemy to claim that I, in turn, had desired to see the demon once more. My face softened, and he relaxed. Meliodas took in my pose and smirked.

"You're not going to fight anyone like that," he critiqued. He approached me. When I tensed, he put up his hands defensively. I eyed him critically as he circled me. His hands gripped my hips and turned them. I remained immobile as he adjusted the position of my body and the knife. I couldn't deny the warmth within my core at his hands on my body. Finally, he seemed satisfied and moved back across from me. "There you go. Now that's a dangerous battle stance."

I was confused by his actions. "Why are you helping me?"

"While I don't appreciate you using your blade against me, had you come across another demon, I'd like you to be able to at least seriously attempt to defend yourself." I still did not fully comprehend his intentions. He opened his arms wide and motioned for me to come at him. "Now attack me."

"I don't want to hurt you," I stammered, and his eyes softened.

"I doubt you'll be able to hurt me, Elizabeth," he challenged, and I narrowed my eyes at him. I lunged for him, but he quickly parried my attack and disarmed me. Once again, he had me pinned beneath him. We were both breathing heavily, and his close proximity did nothing to quell the pounding of my heart. My thoughts were a jumbled mess. Was I truly possessing feelings for this demon? He was silent as his eyes flickered between my eyes and lips. _Was he going to kiss me?_ I was simultaneously relieved and disappointed when he drew away. "It's a start. You're not completely hopeless."

I didn't know if he meant it as a compliment or insult, but I took it as the latter. I glared at him and pouted. His eyes glanced over at me, and he laughed.

"Oh, little goddess, don't be so adorable when you're angry!" I sputtered and huffed. I didn't need to deal with this. I pushed him off of me then rose to my feet and turned to leave him alone. "No, Elizabeth, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tease you. Please stay."

The pleading in his voice motivated me to stop and turn around. He looked so lost, standing there alone, his eyes begging me to stay with him. This was a demon? I had very few encounters with the demon race, but this was far from what I was expecting. Every demon I had seen or heard of had been vicious and cruel. They desired only death from anyone who wasn't a demon. They had even adapted their entire race to do the taboo: consume souls. I wondered how many souls Meliodas had consumed. Images flashed through my mind of his mind of his cruel eyes reflecting the fear of his victims as he ripped their souls from their bodies.

However, as I looked at the boy standing before me, they disappeared, and I wanted to stay with him. I went and sat next to him.

"At least let me heal you before I go." He handed me his arm, and it began our unlikely friendship. We spent hours of that day together, talking and laughing. It was not the end of our meetings. He would find ways into the goddess camp just to leave me notes on where to meet and when. We found ourselves a special spot in a hidden cave on the riverbank. The more we met up, the more our feelings grew and our relationship developed.

Previously, had I heard of a goddess falling head over heels for a demon, I would have believed her to be seduced by the darkness, but I knew inside that the love between Meliodas and I was pure. We were both being seduced by the light. He grew remorseful for all his wrongs as a demon, and I sought to better the sometimes misguided practices of the goddesses.

Everything had been progressing wonderfully when, one night, we were interrupted by a demon that had followed Meliodas from his home in the demon clan. He had noticed his disappearances and desired to know what called him away from his clan. Needless to say, he was less than happy when he discovered a goddess had attracted his attentions.

Meliodas and I had been laying on the blanket we stored in the cave. We were lost in each other's arms when a shadow cast over us by the light of the moon.

"So, this is what you have been sneaking off to do, brother," a voice cut in and we both tensed. Meliodas jumped onto his feet and faced the intruder, shielding me from his view. I squinted to see through the darkness. The boy looked similar to Meliodas, but had thick black hair mopped on his head and depthless black eyes. The only feature of his face showing emotion were his eyes, filled with a hatred fueled by the fires of hell.

"Elizabeth, get out of here, I'll hold him off," Meliodas commanded, and I glanced between the boys uncomfortably.

"Meliodas, I-"

"Elizabeth. Leave now." I hesitated a moment, but his voice held so much pleading that I nodded, my eyes watering with tears. I dashed passed the black-haired demon through the mouth of the cave. He leapt towards me, but Meliodas blocked his pursuit. I kept running until I was safely in the camp of the goddesses. I snuck into my tent and cried myself to sleep. I was left in worry for several days before laying on my bed was a note from Meliodas. He confirmed that was able to defeat his brother in battle. I was incredibly relieved. He asked me to meet him in our special spot in the woods that night. I waited until the goddesses had long gone to sleep before slipping out into the forest. When I arrived at our spot, Meliodas had not arrived yet. I should have sensed something wrong, but I didn't until the demonic presence was standing behind me.

"Hello goddess," a voice cooed before I was captured. A bag was thrown over my head, and I was tied up. I didn't know how long we walked for, but the person didn't say anything the entire way. Finally, the sound of a voice resonated through the air. _Meliodas_.

"You bastard, Zeldris, if you hurt her, I swear I will kill you," the voice screamed, and I was tossed on the floor. I winced as I landed on my wings. The bag was taken off my head and I glanced around at my surroundings. We were in a dimly lit cavern. Meliodas was caged up at the far side. His eyes were livid as he checked me over for injuries. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." My voice was weak, though, and I couldn't deny how terrified I was. Meliodas tried to reassure me that everything would be all right. I glanced up at Zeldris who pulled out a knife. My eyes widened with fright when I noted the symbols on the handle of the blade. It was the enchantment for the detachment ritual between a goddess and her wings. I struggled wildly against my restraints. I freed my hands, but before I could fling myself away from him, he stomped down on my back, pinning me helplessly to the floor.

Zeldris gave a winded speech about how pathetic I was making his brother, trying to convert him to the light side, but I wasn't paying attention as I tried to wiggle away. _Please don't take my wings_. Once he finished, Meliodas was yelling curses as he leaned down. I sobbed as he stroked and spread my wings. I thrashed about, but he held me steady as he replaced his foot with his knee on my back and pressed the blade to the base of my wings. Then hell began.

The blade slowly sawed through the attachments between my wings and my backs. I let out bloodcurdling screams while Meliodas roared and slammed into the bars of his cage. Warm blood dripped down my back as I faded in and out of consciousness. I had never imagined such pain could exist. The pain ebbed for a moment, and I thought he might have been done, but he was only finished with one wing. When the horror was finally over, I was completely exhausted. Zeldris rose with my wings in hand, and I could not find it in myself to fight any longer. I had seen a few detachments in my time. The goddess looked so empty once it was complete. I'm sure I wore that same expression. Without my wings, I was a mortal, a mere human. I despaired at the thought. Zeldris pledged to return to deal with Meliodas, long after he watched me die.

"Elizabeth?!" Meliodas called out to me once we were alone. I whimpered softly as blood pooled beneath me. My white robes were soaked scarlet. Usually a goddess' robes were impervious to stains, but these were no longer the robes of a goddess. My limbs ached with a horrible, throbbing pain stemming from the wounds on my back. "Elizabeth, what has happened?"

"I have descended." It took me a moment to gain my voice, buried beneath the pain and rawness of my throat resulting from the screaming. "I am now a human."

Meliodas drew in a sharp breath. "I will get your wings back, Elizabeth. I will help you ascend." His pledge fell short in my ears as I felt the light of life fading within me. My breathing grew strained, ragged. The pain was numb to me now. I was barely conscious. Meliodas called out my name between sobs. With my last bit of strength, I dragged myself over to his cage. I collapsed just outside the bars. He rushed to my side. His hands gripped mine, while his lips peppered me with kisses. "Please don't leave me, Elizabeth."

His pleading voice made my chest ache with a new pain. Was this heartbreak? I desired to stay with him, but the wounds were too deep. My powers had been stripped along with my wings. I was going to die.

"Don't worry Meliodas. I'm a lost soul. Goddesses don't go to the underworld. Even as a human, my soul will wander the earth searching for a new vessel. Our only real death is in finding ourselves in the abyss. I won't remember this Meliodas. I won't remember you, but before I go, just know what I loved you. Search Meliodas, search for my wings, search for my human body. Let us be reunited once more."

He sobbed at my words, and I rested my head against the cool stone floor.

"I will not rest until I avenge you, Elizabeth," he promised, and the world faded to black. My dream turned down a new road as I switched between a few more lives. It only took me a few moments to realize they were not dreams but memories. The flashbacks from before were more sporadic, but these were crystal clear.

Meliodas spent the next several centuries hunting for my wings. He implored the goddesses for help, but to them, he was just a demon. I had been reincarnated throughout this span. Every couple of decades, a new Elizabeth would be born and grow, unaware of her history and the power within her, and somehow, Meliodas and I would find our way to one another. In the end, I never lived much past the age of 18. I was killed by many different races and with many different means throughout time, each race becoming the next enemy of Meliodas. However, even in his fits of demonic rage, he was a different demon from the one I had met in the forest so many years ago.

The clans locked up the Ten Commandments and many others of the demon race through the seal. Meliodas, however, was not locked up with the rest of his brethren. He was surprised himself. He had been with my 6th reincarnation when it happened. He had felt the pull, the vortex sucking him in and back to the demon realm, but he resisted as his mind was only focused on one task: finding and returning my wings.

In the wake of the loss of the demons, the goddesses grew in their corruption. Many pure goddesses were stripped of their wings and tossed into the abyss when they protested their tyrant ways. The fairies and humans allied to defeat the goddesses, while the giants slunk back into their mountains, annoyed by the pettiness of the smaller races.

Meliodas had been indifferent to their plight. He could have cared less that they were trying to kill him or the rest of the world. However, his lack of involvement ceased when the goddess clan took it upon themselves to hunt me down, the person they called "the greatest abomination in goddess history". Once they had learned of my portrayed betrayal, they sought to toss my lost soul into the abyss, to join the other forlorn of my race. Meliodas then joined forces with my 8th incarnation, the fairies, and the humans to lock the goddesses away in heaven.

Now, nearly 400 years later, Meliodas and I have been reunited, and once again, face the threat of the Ten Commandments, the most fearsome of which being Zeldris, the demon who stole my wings. As the memory loop faded, I was left in darkness with only my own thoughts. Before, the memories had been foggy, much like a fading dream, but now they rested vividly in mind. I was a goddess of old, before the race had been trapped in the heavens. I had fallen in love with a demon and had my holiness ripped from me. Time and time again I fought against evil, corruption, un-holiness, and time and time again I met my demise in front of Meliodas' eyes. I recalled the words Meliodas had whispered to me as he said his final farewells to my last reincarnation. Liz. _'I will break the cycle. This is the last time you die before me._ ' He had never promised that before, but I wondered how he aimed to achieve it.

Then I wondered how things would change now that I realized this. I didn't want things to be any different. Could I keep my knowledge of the past, our past, a secret? I wasn't prepared to become Meliodas' goddess. This was a lot for a 16 year old to handle. Plus, Meliodas was a demon. I knew he was powerful, and I knew his energy had a connection with the demons, but I never imagined that he would truly stem from a race so evil and barbaric that many times they nearly brought all other races to extinction. Before this, I would have never guessed it was so. He was sweet and kind and compassionate. Was this really the man who had attempted to kill me our first meeting? I recalled the cruel look in his eye. How far we've both come since then…

My thoughts faded as I drifted back in consciousness. I wasn't ready to wake up. I wasn't ready to face the horrible reality, my unlikely survival through the coming events, the tragic love story that had plagued me for centuries. _I wasn't ready to face him_. However, I was not given the option to remain unconscious. As quickly as I had left, I was forced back into the body of my twentieth reincarnation.


	3. Too Many Cooks

*** Note ***

Ahhhh! Bad Moxy :(! I've missed many publishing dates (for all of my stories :/)! This is what happens when you let yourself get distracted by life (mostly school). I've sincerely been wanting to write all this time, but… well… what do you do? Anyways, I've put my beta reading status in hiatus for now, and while I'll be continuing to write here and there, I won't make any promises. Now that I've settled in, it may be a little easier, but my schedule is still incredibly busy. **Thanks so much to MoonSword1994 for beta reading for me.** Also, I'm really excited about all the positive feedback on my last chapter! Next chapter may be published soon, as I've written a significant percentage of it, but finals are around the corner as well, so who knows? Not me…. Quite unfortunately I'm not in control of my life anymore. Anyways, sorry for the long author's note. Please enjoy! Also, I look forward to hearing what you think. I wasn't really expecting to write another flashback but it sort of happened. I hope you think it's cute!

*** Chapter 3 ***

I jerked back into consciousness, sitting up suddenly as I struggled to catch my breath and startling Meliodas. He sat next to me as I was sprawled on our bed, damp cloth in his hand. He recovered a moment later and moved to help me.

"Oh, Elizabeth, you're awake!" He reached for me, but I put my hand up to stop him. I needed a moment. He paused and frowned, drawing his hand away.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. It had felt like several lifetimes in my dream.

"Only a few hours. Some of the others have gone their separate ways, though. Diane left to seek out King, and Ban and Jericho are looking for Escanor. Merlin took care of the Gowther situation, so she and Arthur are waiting downstairs. I had her look over you, and she said it was just a series of visions, though she couldn't discern of what. Apparently, it's a common ability for druids to have," he explained, and I just nodded silently. "So what did you see?"

I frowned as I struggled to come up with something to say.

"Nothing," I finally muttered, rising to my feet. Meliodas stared at me curiously, but I ignored him as I walked over to the window. The sun was beginning to set in the distance. I recalled Meliodas' pain at my past. The times he watched me die over and over again in front of his eyes. Never able to save me. All because of my weakness. My hands clenched into fists as tears stung my eyes. Meliodas must have noticed me tensing because he approached me from behind.

"Elizabeth, is everything all right? You know you don't have to keep things to yourself. I'm here for you," he assured me, resting a hand on my shoulder in comfort. I wanted to turn and collapse into his arms. I wanted to tell him everything I saw as I cried. I wanted to tell him that I loved him still, after all this time, after all my reincarnations. But I couldn't. I had burdened that poor demon boy for centuries with my plights, with my death, with my problems. He had fought to defend me, protect me, and felt immense failure when, time after time, I was struck down.

 _Even after you die, I'll carry on with your mission_. For four hundred years, he kept his promise. For four hundred years, I burdened him with it. Now, I pledged, I would grow strong for him.

"Meliodas, teach me how to fight." My voice was thick with resolve.

"Elizabeth, you don't need to -" He paused as I turned around, and he saw the determination in my eyes. He thought for a moment before nodding. "Fine, we'll start tomorrow."

A forced smile touched the corners of my lips before fading as I turned back towards the window. My nemesis from many ages ago now walked the earth once again. _Zeldris, I will be ready for you_. My thoughts shifted back to so many years ago, when I had been helpless against him. I would not be caught unawares again. I may not have the power of the goddess within me, but I had a will to fight that I didn't possess four centuries ago.

I could feel Meliodas' curious gaze on the back of my head as he wondered what had caused this change. I was the first reincarnation to remember my past lives. I would use their lives, their experiences, their failures to strengthen me. Meliodas didn't have to save me. I was determined to save myself.

My stomach rumbled, and I placed my hand over it in surprise.

"We should probably get you something to eat. You haven't eaten all day. Ban cooked up some things before he left that are waiting downstairs for you," Meliodas noted, and I nodded, secretly relieved I would have the opportunity to eat Ban's cooking. Meliodas had a powerful ability to make incredibly good looking and smelling food that tasted horrid. His skill to make near inconsumable food was unlike anything I had witnessed before. I would never speak the words aloud but eating his food truly challenged my inner discipline. I had meant to ask Ban for some cooking lessons at some point. I'm sure I was far from a master chef, but I was confident that I could make basic dishes that were not completely cringe worthy.

Downstairs, Merlin and Arthur were chatting with one another. They both glanced up as we approached. Merlin's gaze was full of unspoken questions, but I glanced away from her. I took a seat at the table with them, and Meliodas handed me a plate of food. It was cold but still leagues better than anything Meliodas had managed to produce. Under Merlin's intense stare, I tried to concentrate solely on my food. Arthur was oblivious to the showdown and just chatted away with Meliodas. Merlin finally gave up in her inquiry and joined in their conversation. I remained silent, only responding when directly addressed.

"There have been reports of increased activity of demons. Those who thought that they had gone extinct or never even existed at all will be thrown for a loop. I think we should head south. Villages are being abandoned as a creature has blown through and destroyed everything," Merlin told us, and Meliodas nodded slowly. I noticed how tense he was. I had never seen him so frazzled over just a reported sighting. However, if Zeldris and the rest of the Ten Commandments had returned, it was certainly justified.

"We'll head there tomorrow. It's getting late so we should rest up for the night," Meliodas told the group, and we all nodded. However, I wasn't very tired so as the other two made their way upstairs, I slipped outside for some fresh air and much needed alone time. Hawk Mama snorted at my arrival, and I felt as though she was trying to sooth my chaotic mind. So much had changed inside of me within the last couple hours, but the world around me was the same. I could hardly believe the truth of my origin and how intertwined it was with Meliodas. He had always been there for me, but I had never understood his sacrifice until the very end of every reincarnation.

I was just Elizabeth. Compassionate, yet selfish Elizabeth, who never considered the demon boy I had seduced so many years ago. I let out a long sigh as I laid back on Hawk Mama's warm skin to stare up at the stars. They had remained relatively unchanged throughout the past several centuries. I outstretched my hand towards them as I considered their connection between me and my past lives. Many things had changed over the past couple centuries, but the stars that scattered throughout the sky had looked down on me throughout. To them, this time meant nothing, while for me, it was many lifetimes.

I frowned as I observed my hand critically. It was a different hand, a clean hand, but it was connected to a soul that had experienced so much pain and seen so much destruction. _I have seen the end of days many times, experienced death, sadness, pain, and watched thousands of people die before me. I have locked eyes with the devil and been kissed by an angel. I have lived again and again through the destruction of the demons, the goddesses, the vampires, and the fairies. I have been outcast from heaven and dragged into hell, but my love and my faith have never faltered._ As if hearing my thoughts, the door to the inn opened behind me and Meliodas stepped out.

I didn't have to look back to know it was him. I just knew. He laid down beside me and looked up at the stars. We were silent for a long while. I listened to the soothing sound of his breathing beside me, a noise my many reincarnations were very familiar with.

"Those stars have seen so much," I finally spoke, and he nodded beside me, glancing up to watch me. He propped himself up on his elbow and ran his fingers absentmindedly through my hair.

"What's on your mind, Elizabeth? You seem distant," he noted, and I quickly came up with a cover.

"I was debating whether or not to ask you about the Gowther situation." He took a moment to answer, though he did not seem troubled by my words. He did not stop the work of his fingers. I couldn't deny how much I enjoyed the feeling.

"Let's just say that I have known Gowther for a very long time, during darker days for me. I was brought to the light, I learned about love, and I was pulled far out of the darkness. Gowther sought me some time later and wanted to experience these things for himself. I have been trying to help him find love, feelings, and a greater sense of purpose. He just wants to feel something, and I have wanted him to. Love changes a person, always for the better."

My eyes met his for a moment before I looked away. My insides warmed at his words and intense gaze. A demon in love. Meliodas was an outlier in the race that specialized in hatred.

"Meliodas, I—" I paused, looking down at my hands. He stared at me, his eyes wide and curious. I wanted to tell him the truth, but the words wouldn't form on my tongue. I was silent for a few moments before my brain could process something to say. "— I'm going to head to bed. I want to be well rested for the start of our training tomorrow."

He frowned slightly and nodded. He did not follow me upstairs into his room. Hawk was already asleep at the foot of the bad and I was careful not to wake him as I crawled into the sheets. I stayed awake for a long while, lost in my thoughts, before falling asleep. Meliodas still hadn't returned to the bedroom when I drifted off.

When I woke up the next morning, a strong arm was wrapped around me. It took me several moments to realize it was Meliodas. His grip was all too familiar in my memory, but it had been a long time since I had experienced it. His hand was rather perversely cupping my breast and I reddened. For a man who I had made love to many times in my past, I was still rather shy around him. Since he was not tied up, he must have come back late and not woken up Hawk.

I managed to slip out from beneath his arm and made my way down to the kitchen. Of all my re-incarnations, one of them had to know how to cook. Soon I found her, my seventh reincarnation, who guided my mind and hands throughout the process. By the time Meliodas and the others had made their way downstairs, several steaming dishes, scrounged up from the depths of the Boar's Hat pantry, sat on the bar. Arthur's wide eyes ran over the food, and Meliodas glanced at me in surprise while Merlin eyed me critically.

"Morning everyone!" I greeted them, smiling as I wiped my hands on the apron I borrowed. "Please, dig in!"

Arthur sat down and immediately piled food onto a plate and Meliodas joined him, though more warily.

"Has Ban been teaching you how to cook?" Meliodas inquired, and I shook my head, sitting down as well.

"No, uh… he didn't," I trailed off, and he shrugged. I waited excitedly for them to try it, but when Arthur took the first bite, his face immediately scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but did you learn to cook from Meliodas?" he gagged, and I reddened. Where had I gone wrong? Meliodas tilted his head in confusion as he quickly shoveled some into his mouth. He paused before his expression wavered, though not on the edge of disgust like Arthur's but a mix between joy and sadness, almost nostalgia.

"I haven't tasted food like this… in… well a long time," he mused and ate another bite. I tried some of the food and while Arthur was quite right, it tasted terrible, quite in a similar fashion to Meliodas' cooking. Yet, there was something more to flavor, something too familiar. I was dragged back into my thoughts and down memory lane. Back to my seventh reincarnation…

"Excuse me, Eliza, someone here said he would like to give his compliments to the chef," Howie called to me from the doorway to the kitchen, and I gave him a look.

"You can tell him where to shove his praise," I shot back. Nobody liked my cooking. However, with the usual chef gone traveling, someone had to take his place. Who better than his rather clumsy, fifteen year old apprentice?

"Actually, Eliza, I'm pretty sure he actually likes your cooking." I paused in my task and turned towards Howie to gauge the truth of his words, but he seemed serious.

"Does he actually have taste buds?" I wiped my hands on a towel and walked over to where Howie was standing in the doorway. "Who was it?"

He motioned to a boy sitting alone in the back of the pub. He was younger than me, but not by much. He had messy blonde hair that stuck up wildly around his head. He was smiling as he chowed down on some concoction I had made. I frowned and made me way out to where he was. Some of the locals glanced up at me and quickly pretended to be eating the food. I ignored them as I made my way over to the boy. He glanced up at me and his eyes widened with recognition before his lips turned up in the corners.

"I should have known it was you," he muttered to himself, and his words cause me pause before I continued.

"You have issues tasting food, kid?" I finally asked, and he set down his fork.

"Hardly, in fact, I have incredibly picky tastes when it comes to food. Yours happens to hit the nail right on the head." He must have been insane.

"Listen kid, nobody likes my cooking. Your taste buds must have a screw or two loose."

"Can I say it reminds me of someone whom I cared for very deeply?" he offered, and I stared at him for a moment, thinking about his words.

"Your mom must have been a terrible cooking skills?" His eyes lit up with a mischievous glint, and he leaned towards me.

"I wasn't talking about my mother," he mused and reached towards me. I slapped his hand away with my spoon.

"Hey kid, hands off. Maybe when you're older."

"Fine, but I'll have you know I just had my 300th birthday." I laughed heartily at his words as I shook my head and I walked away. What a silly kid this was!

Though I had never seen him before, he started making more regular appearances at the pub. He always paid his compliments to me and left a rather generous payment for his meals. We often had conversations in my downtime. I often wondered what he did for money, as he seemed to spend all his free time at the pub. He was a rather flirtatious guy, though a bit pervy at times, but I grew to view his advances affectionately more than anything else. His eyes were significantly more aged than the rest of him, and I realized his experiences far exceeded that of a normal 14-year-old boy.

Our relationship never developed beyond platonic until the day a group thugs found their way into the pub. They had come in looking for trouble and their sights were set on our establishment, the entirety of the staff consisting of Howie, Jerry, the older man who owned the pub, and me. It was earlier in the day, so there weren't many customers when they walked in. Howie seated them, though rather warily, and they ordered a couple drinks and finished them in a relatively eerie silence before they all rose. Howie had been watching them through the doorway and giving me updates when he suddenly was thrown back as the doors flew open.

The rough looking men eyed Howie's limp body first before settling on me. A nefarious glint lit up their eyes and I gulped, a shiver running down my spine. My mind raced through my escape. Then was a back window, but I questioned my ability to get it open and squeeze my wide hips through it. Even I could escape, that would leave Howie to deal with the aftermath of their wrath. Perhaps I could have them chase me far away from the pub. It would likely end badly for me, but it would save Howie's life, and Jerry, who was likely completely unaware of the happenings as he dozed in his room. I felt like a mother rabbit cornered by a coyote, trying to draw their attention away from her defenseless young. A silvery glint in the corner of my eye drew my attention and I saw my chopping knife. Could I fight my way out of this?

I highly doubted I could. I was even less skilled at fighting than I was at cooking, which was saying something. I couldn't even fake the knowledge. But I had to try. Until this point, neither side had moved, but when I lunged for the knife, they lunged into action, too. I grasped the handle of the blade just as a meaty hand yanked on my hair, violently pulling me back. My eyes stung with fresh tears at the pain shooting through my skull, and I lashed out. I believed both of us were surprised when the knife made contact with flesh. The man cried out and dropped me, send me skidding against the floor to other side of the kitchen. He clutched his arm and his eyes were wild in fury.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, girl. We were just going to have a little fun with you, but now we'll really make you wish you were never born," he growled. I was cornered against the far wall and though I still had the knife, I knew the same strategy wouldn't work twice.

"Hey, what's the issue out here?" a voice asked from the other side of the kitchen, and we all glanced over to see Jerry having emerged from his office. My eyes widened and I pleaded with him to escape while he had the chance. However, he hardly looked afraid against the thugs whose grips tightened on their weapons. Howie had managed to come back into consciousness, and it took him a few moments to get his bearings.

Before I could yell for him to run, one of the ruffians leapt at him, slicing his sword through the air, chopping Jerry's head clean off. I was frozen in shock as I watched the detached head tumble to the floor and roll away from his collapsing body. His mouth bobbed open and closed in a silent scream before the horror stopped and his eyes glazed over. My heart was pounding in my ears and my lungs seemed hesitant to breathe. He was dead. Really dead. They didn't even give him a moment to plead out of it or escape. They just murdered him without a second thought. Blood oozed out of the stump neck of Jerry's body and pooled around him.

The men then turned to Howie who had been attempting to slip past them towards me. They sneered and Howie realized this was his end. He stepped in front of me defensively, and they attacked. I fell onto my butt as Howie bumped into me and one of the swords pierced through his chest, sticking into the wall where I had been standing moments ago. Howie's blood poured down on me before he was knocked away as the sword was pulled out of him. He wheezed on the floor next to me before going silent. I was now alone with the devil. I whimpered as I stared down at my trembling blood covered hands. Here I would meet my end.

One of the men approached me with his sword raised and I closed my eyes, preparing for the embrace of death. However, it never came. There was a thud at the entrance of the room and chaos erupted around me. I squeezed my eyes shut as the battle cries of the ruffians turned to screams of anguish and pleads for mercy. Warm liquid splashed across my skin, catching me by surprise. It smelled metallic and I quickly realized it was blood, but I would still not open my eyes. Finally the cries were cut off and silence settled over the room. I trembled. What sort of monster could strike fear into the hearts of other monsters? If I opened my eyes I would know.

There was a gentle thud in front of me followed by a slosh of water, and I couldn't stop myself from flinching. A damp cloth was pressed to my skin and began to rub at the blood. I opened my eyes in surprise and met the soft green eyes that I had grown familiar. _Meliodas_. He looked distant as he worked, completely oblivious of the death and destruction surrounding us. Behind him, I could see the dismembered limbs and organs of the ruffians scattered about haphazardly.

"What… what happened?" I stammered, but Meliodas seemed intent on his task. After several moments of silence, I reached my hand out and grabbed his, pausing him in his mission and drawing his attention. "Meliodas?"

His eyes came back into focus and widened as he stared at me. "Eliza, are you all right? I was trying to make sure none of this blood was yours..."

He reached up to cradle my cheek in his hand. His thumb stroked over my cheekbone, and I leaned into his soothing touch. Behind him, I could see the gore and nightmares that would haunt me for a while. Had he come to my rescue? Had he done this to these men? Who was he really?

"Please take me away from here," I begged, and he nodded against me. He lifted me in his arms, and I kept my head pressed against his chest. He brought me back to a small house in the woods. It was a temporary shelter, but it was homey. He set me down on a lifted mattress and wrapped a blanket around me. He left my side only long enough to return with a mug full of a peculiar smelling liquid.

"Here, drink this," he demanded, and I took a sip. It was a relatively bitter ale, but it quickly calmed the jitters and churning of my stomach. Once I relaxed a bit, he stepped away and gave me some space. I was incredibly grateful to him, but I could not find the words to express it.

"Are you okay?" His eyes were glancing into mine with such worry and concern. A different kind of shiver ran through my being.

"Yes, I'm all right now. I don't know how to repay you for what you have done. Had you not shown up…" I trailed off and we both knew what I was implying. His hands clenched into fists, and he had to glance away from me as rage overtook him.

"If I hadn't shown up when I did. Those men did not deserve the mercy of death," he spat, and I reached out, placing my hand over his tense one. I stroked the lines of his hand as I hummed, and it slowly loosened so I could trace the entire shape of his fingers. He was mesmerized by my touch and met my eyes once more.

"You saved me. I am indebted to you," I continued and smiled at him. His green eyes peered into mine, and I never realized how deep they were.

"You owe me nothing, but Eliza, let me take you away from this place. Come with me. Let's travel the world and have adventures. We'll work as we need to and spend the rest of the time just living," he pleaded, and I nodded without hesitation. His words were what I had been longing to hear for so long. I wanted someone to sweep me off my feet and carry me away from the little town. He smiled once I agreed with him and intertwined his fingers with mine. I blushed at the contact but couldn't deny the growing anticipation at the thought of us continuing on an adventure together.

After that, it was just the two of us. We traveled and took miscellaneous jobs here and there. I taught him my abominable cooking skills, and he taught me the ways of the world. My platonic feelings soon developed into something much more powerful, and I couldn't imagine my life without him. He was still the only man to ever like my cooking and often begged me to teach him.

"Meliodas, pass me the garlic." I was twirling around the kitchen of the small cottage we had rented as I stirred and chopped various ingredients. We were on vacation, but Meliodas requested I cook for him since I made the only food he claimed he could stomach. He watched me as I worked and helped when he could, though it usually progressed to him having his arms wrapped around me and not a lot of cooking occurring as he distracted me. As his hand brushed mine when he passed me the clove, our eyes locked and only a few moments later we were locked in a heated embrace. Our love was like gunpowder, exploding in a wild display of sensory overload. I didn't know how to handle it. I couldn't get enough of him, nor him me, and I never wanted to let him go. To hold him and kiss him, to just have him nearby, was an insatiable desire. He could never get close enough to satisfy my desire.

Later than evening we laid outside the cottage, admiring the night sky.

"One day…" I paused as I stared up at the stars. "One day, I want to open up a small pub of my own. I'd need it in a good spot though, a place where lots of people travel through. The stories I would hear, the people I would meet. Pubs are the central location for all communication. It's where the rumors are spread and tales are told. I could use that information for good. Saving the world, one shitty meal at a time." I sighed and felt Meliodas' eyes on me. "What a silly dream it is…"

"Eliza, you have never said a silly thing in your whole life except that you're a bad cook. That's a beautiful dream. Let's do it. I can see it now, you can be in charge of the kitchens and I'll bring in the finest ale. People from all over will travel to our pub to experience the atmosphere," he agreed, and I locked our eyes. I smiled at him. "What should we name it?"

I stared up at the sky. The Andromeda constellation was right above us at this moment. The boar constellation. I rather loved pigs. When I was a young girl, I had tried to save our family pig, Milly, from being slaughtered by my father. To sneak it out of the farm, I dressed it up in a suit I had sewn and a top hat. My father saw through the disguise rather easily, but he pretended to fall for it for my sake. I still had the hat from that day. It was a reminder of the good days.

"The Boar's Hat, that's what I would call it." He was silent for a moment before his face lit up in a smile.

"It's certainly peculiar. I like it. Eliza and Meliodas, proud owners of The Boar Hat, the best pub in Britannia." He smiled and his fingers intertwined with mine. I rested my head against his chest and felt comfort in his warm embrace. The next words just slipped out.

"Meliodas, I love you."

"I love you, too, Eliza," he answered without hesitation.

It was the next day when everything fell apart.

I had been out gathering some fresh berries to go with breakfast when a winged creature landed in front of me. In our travels, we had run across the races of the fairies and giants, but this creature was unlike either. It was a woman, a beautiful, glowing woman. Shimmering white wings stretched behind her as she stared at me. Her silvery hair cascaded down her shoulders in waves. She wore a long white gown tied over her shoulder. She was beautiful but her expression was malicious. Her lips turned up in a sneer as she observed me and a chill settled over me.

"Elizabeth, it has been over a century, my dear," she greeted me, and I felt a strong urge to run. Her familiarity made me uneasy. How did she know my name? I was tense as she approached me. Could I make a break for it? My eyes shifted in the direction of the cabin, and her lips twitched up in the corner. "Don't bother. I'll strike you down before you have a chance to move."

She physically looked all but intimidating, but her eyes told a different story. In them I saw a great darkness, a pleasure at my fear. In them I saw the promise of my demise. Maybe I could prolong the inevitable enough for Meliodas to seek me out. I hadn't wandered far. Could he sense my fear? Would he know to come for me? Could he sense her immense power?

"How do you know me?" I asked, and she looked taken aback for a moment.

"Oh, silly me. I forgot your human brain cannot begin to comprehend the complexities of your past. So simpleminded. How far you have fallen my dear…" she mused, trailing off as she walked around me, now blocking the path between me and the cabin. "I shouldn't be so rude, especially not after all our history. I am Vera, warrior of the goddess clan." She bowed, though it was more in mocking than in formality. "Many centuries ago you could have called us something akin to friends. Unfortunately, you have been quite a naughty girl. Frolicking with a demon. We all take a bite of the forbidden fruit of companionship, but what you did was completely unpardonable. The loss of your wings was just the beginning of your punishment from our ancestors. I am here to relieve you of the pain of your eternal existence."

I shuddered at her words, less at her choice of words and more the underlying tone beneath it. The tone of someone who believes their nefarious intentions were the work of good. It was the scariest opponent to face. Someone who believes their actions are justified and backed by a higher power. Their self-righteousness made them not only powerful but also lethal.

"But don't worry, dear. It'll be immensely painful, but I'll make it quick. Your existence may be deplorable, but I remember a time when I viewed you quite favorably." At this, she leapt towards me with her arm outstretched, a silvery fire encasing her hand. Before she could reach me, though, there was a yellow blur, and she was flung back several feet. Meliodas stood in front of me, shaking as he tried to rein in the wrath pouring out of him like a black mist. I had seen the product of his power many times, and I doubted the goddess's ability to fend him off for long. Vera quickly recovered but gritted her teeth when she took him in. She must have been familiar with him as well.

"Oh, demon boy, I knew you were around here somewhere. You always were a loyal and seductive pet to our dear Elizabeth," she sneered, her tone heavily demeaning, and Meliodas growled.

"You shouldn't have come here. She has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this. We all know about your silly dream. To find her wings and return her to her original goddess form, but that dream was locked up deep within the demon realms along with your brother. Even if you ever managed to return her wings, the goddess clan will find her and strip her of them once more, then her soul will be thrown in the goddess' abyss where she shall be punished for the rest of time." A chill ran down my spine and Meliodas' hand tightened on his weapon.

"Well, to get to her, you'll have to go through me," he hissed, and her mouth curved into a malicious grin.

"Oh, my stupid little Satan spawn, I thought you'd never ask." She lunged towards us and Meliodas met her halfway. My eyes could barely follow their movements, the scene before me consisting of only silvery and black streaks through the air. As they clashed, they exchanged words fueling the other's anger in the battle. Finally Meliodas managed to throw her back a significant distance away. They stared at each other in silence, waiting for the other one to move first.

"Don't make me an enemy, Vera," Meliodas growled, but their showdown was interrupted as I let out a cry of surprise. Meliodas turned towards me and his eyes widened with horror as we both looked at my chest. A small, ornate blade was protruding from just left of my sternum and blood began to pour out. Vera looked just as surprised as him at the attack. We all looked up to see another goddess flying above us. Her expression was impassive as she observed the scene. She had no emotional reaction to the fact she just killed someone. Her apathy reminded me of Meliodas at another time...

"Vera, you were sent on a mission. That was quite enough toying with the demon. You have failed in your task to secure the prisoner. Therefore you will receive your punishment. I will send you to the courts," the other goddess declared, and Vera paled, her body began to tremble as her voice turned to pleading.

"No, please no, I was about to acquire her, please don't do this, I-" she begged but cut off as the airborne goddess snapped her fingers and Vera disappeared. Meliodas rushed to my side, catching me as I collapsed into his arms. His hands put pressure on the wound, but I knew it was far too late. My death with inevitable. The goddess turned to us a moment later, and Meliodas tensed for battle. However, she made no move to attack us.

"Fortunately for you, demon child, I do not have the permission to collect her soul, but be aware, the goddesses have a high bounty on the head of the traitor and her demon puppeteer. You will be found, killed, and Elizabeth's soul will receive due punishment. You can run to the ends of the earth, but we will always find you," she warned, but Meliodas only glared at her.

"The goddesses need not worry about that. They have already made me an enemy. Do not waste resources seeking me out. I will find you first, and I will destroy you all," he growled through his teeth. The goddess only paused a moment, frowning at us, before dissolving out of existence. Blood soaked into his clothes and was pooling on the ground beneath us. Once we were alone, Meliodas dropped his defensive position and focused all his attention on me. He knelt over me as he attempted to assess the damage. He realized soon after it was hopeless, but I could see the irrational determination sparking in his eyes.

"Please don't leave me Eliza," he pleaded and I reached up, cradling his face in my hand, my lips curving up into a strained smile. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and I swiped them with my thumb.

"My love, don't mourn for me. You have made me so happy. My life was given meaning and purpose because of you." He shook his head as he intertwined our fingers, holding onto me tightly.

"I wanted to own a pub with you, I wanted to make your dreams come true." I smiled at him, my grip tightening as pain began to overwhelm me and my breaths grew labored.

"My only dream was being with you Meliodas," I assured me. I began to cough and a warm, metallic liquid filled my mouth. Blood. It pooled at the corners and began to drip down my chin. My vision grew spotty, and I knew these were my last moments. I stared up into the expanse of blue sky as my consciousness began to fade away, the pain, the memories, the world around me. I held on for a moment, squeezing Meliodas' hand tightly, before releasing my hold on my body. Meliodas muttered that he loved me between heavy sobs as I drifted off.

As I drew back out of my daze, Meliodas and I locked eyes. I felt as if my soul was bared to him at that moment, and I quickly glanced away. How much pain must he have felt over the years? How many times had his heart been broken after falling in love so many times with the same doomed woman and each time watching her slip from his grasp in the most horrific ways? My eyes watered, and I stared off into the horizon out the window. When did things get so complicated?


	4. The Demons of Yore

***** Note *****

Took me what feels like 100 years, but I think I'm finally out of my hiatus. So here's the next chapter! There's some action, some sadness, and some sexual tension. I have another flashback (I can't help it, I really like them). The idea for it came from the scene where Elizabeth is like "let me talk to my mother in the world of souls". She might make an appearance later on since I'm using a lot of material from the manga. This chapter is a little over 6500 words so hopefully it's lengthy enough to not be overwhelming but still make up for my lateness in publishing. Next chapter, shit is going to get really real. Remember the prologue? Next chapter is where the sins meet the first ten commandment (as it was in the manga). On the bright side, that means some kiss scenes and Elizabeth's transition to badassery. **HUGE thanks for MoonSword1994 for beta reading the chapter**. It's really been a privilege to be working with you, and I hope we continue to work together! So, that's that. Enjoy!

 ***** Chapter 4 *****

Meliodas kept his promise to teach me how to fight. I had an internal battle against my inner resistance to fighting. Since the beginning, I had been a coward to violence. I had other people fight my battles for me. Liz had been my strongest incarnation as of yet, but her strength in battle was derived from her strong defense more than offense. I believed it was one of the reasons Meliodas had grown so attached to her. In the end, though, it did not change the outcome of her story. I needed to surpass her. I needed to take centuries of knowledge and experience and use it to my advantage.

"All right, Elizabeth, come at me," Meliodas demanded, and I nodded, my face set hard with determination. We had been at this for days. The first couple days he had to constantly lecture me about putting my all into it. No matter what I did, I wouldn't hurt him. Once I got over that fear, we began to focus on technique. I rushed at him, feigning an attack to the right while lunging to the left. He fell for the deceit, which allowed me an opening for an attack. However, my moment of hesitation provided him the time to recover. He attacked, and I knew I lost the fight. His arms wrapped around my waist and tackled me to the ground. He pinned me beneath him. My hair was fanned behind me and my arms were outstretched above me. This moment felt so familiar. Meliodas must have noted it, too, because his eyes widened in recognition before his gaze turned heated.

 _Oh Meliodas_ , my thoughts were a swirling mess as he stared down at me, his intense eyes full of desire. His eyes glanced down toward my lips, and his tongue flicked out, wetting his own. He started to lean down towards me, and I prepared for the kiss, my heart fluttering in my chest.

"Elizabeth, Meliodas!" Hawk called, and we both glanced over. The pig was approaching us from a significant distance, keeping him from noticing our positions. Meliodas seemed to be distraught by the interruption, but I was relieved. I was being distracted from my overall mission by Meliodas' closeness. I couldn't afford to be drawn away from my end goal so easily. If I did, history would continue repeating itself, as it had done many times before. I pushed Meliodas off of me and rose to my feet. Hawk rushed up to us, and I noticed that Meliodas seemed a little annoyed at his appearance. "Merlin just got word that the demon is on its way towards us. She wanted me to come get you guys so we could regroup and plan for an attack."

I shuddered at the knowledge that a demon was nearby, a tremble of fear that reached my core. Meliodas much have sensed it because he tensed protectively. We joined Merlin and Arthur in the Boar's Hat, and they were gearing up for battle. Merlin's eyes were hard, while Arthur joked nervously to lighten the mood. Meliodas didn't need any more preparation as he already had everything on him, while I owned nothing more than the clothes on my back, which technically also weren't mine. Once we were ready, we all grew quiet as we anxiously anticipated the arrival of the demon. It was coming. Merlin had told us it could sense the abundance of power concentrated at our location, drawing it towards us.

After a few moments, there was a silence in the air that sent a chill down my spine. Everyone noticed it around the same time that I did. Not only was the Boar's Hat silent, but the world outside had grown quiet as well. Where there had once been the gleeful chipper of birds and bountiful chitter of insects, there now was nothing besides the soft whistle of the wind through the trees. My heartbeat pounded in my ears at an anxious pace. Something was coming. Something dark.

Just as suddenly is it came, the silence was broken. In the distance, we heard it, the echoing thump of a creature large enough to make Diane look small. The noise repeated itself as if it was walking. It reminded me of the slow thrumming of a death march drum, coming to claim our souls. Every time it beat through the air, my heart seemed to skip a beat. If I had a religious bone in my body, I might be on my knees praying for mercy from God, but I had been around long enough to know that there was no such thing as angels or a merciful higher power. If He had ever existed, He had abandoned us long ago.

The booming of the beast grew louder as he grew closer. The Boar's Hat was shaking with every step. It rattled me to my bones. Then, it was silent again. The silence was even eerier than his approach. Arthur paled, gripping his sword tightly to hide the shaking. I had no weapon so instead I clasped my hands in front of me, hardening my expression in the hopes that it would translate to internal courage and exhaled a shaky breath. I noticed it grew darker in the Boar's Hat as the sun no longer reached the windows.

"I think that's our cue," Meliodas told us, his voice unwavering, his eyes determined. Merlin nodded at him. We made our way to the door. Merlin and Arthur darted out first, diving for cover in the trees, then Meliodas turned to me. "It's all right if you stay here."

His tone was almost hopeful, and I grimaced.

"I won't let you do this alone," I affirmed, trying to stress in my tone that it wasn't up for negotiation. He stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Hawk, it's your job to keep Elizabeth safe," Meliodas ordered, and Hawk stepped up next to me.

"Aye Captain, I will lay down my ham for the sake of the princess," he pledged, and Meliodas nodded before turning and leaving. We followed behind him and the moment we were outside we could see the demon. It towered higher than any mountain I had ever seen. This was not the sort of demon that young children had nightmares about. This was the demon that those demons feared. Hawk gasped and I whimpered. It was not the first time I had seen that species of demon. However, one as ancient as this hadn't been seen out of the demon realm since even before I had descended…

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, where are you?" my mother called as she searched behind furniture and underneath the tables. I giggled as quietly as I could, my hand covering my mouth. I was watching her through the small sliver of light shining into the alter cabinet. She straightened up and glanced around the room. Her eyes slide over my hiding spot before her lips twitched up in the corners into a smirk. "Oh gosh, I don't know where she could be. She must be lost in the abyss. It's such a shame, too."

Her confusion sent me into a fit of giggling that sent me sprawling out of the cabinet and onto the floor.

"Oh, there you are," my mother mused, scooping me up in her arms and tickling me. I screeched as I laughed, and my mother covered my mouth to quiet me, though her eyes were bright with mirth. "Quiet down, Elizabeth, you're going to bring about the wrath of the Great Mothers."

I managed to get my laughter under control, but we were interrupted by a knock at the door a moment later. My mother answered it and standing there was a very stiff looking woman, Mother Abel, and her daughter, Vera. Vera's eyes brightened when they saw me and she smiled, but when her mother glanced at her, she returned to a stoic expression. Mother Abel gave me a reproachful look, her lips pursed, before her eyes went back to my mother.

"Hannah," she greeted my mother, giving a small nod, which my mother returned, her expression impassive but not quite as hard as Mother Abel's. I didn't know much about Mother Abel. She was a cruel looking woman and didn't like fun, but my mother told me she was a great warrior and very powerful. "I need to discuss a matter of urgency with you. It's about the soulless ones."

Her words sent chills down my spine. The soulless ones were the monsters under a young goddess' bed. They were the creatures of the dark that mothers used to scare their daughters into behaving. They might exist but nowhere near here. No one had ever seen one. My mother stiffened before nodding. She turned back to me, pasting a smile on her face.

"Elizabeth, why don't you and Vera go play down by the River Anon? Let Mother Abel and I have some time alone."

"Vera has to do her reading of the Seven Unbreakable Laws of the Goddesses," Mother Abel told my mother before turning to Vera. "Don't let yourself get behind. You don't have time for playing anymore."

My mother's lips tightened in disapproval, but she didn't say anything. Vera followed me out of the house, her book clutched tightly in her hands. However, when we reached the river, she set it on the bench and smiled at me. I returned her grin and immediately broke into a sprint after her. We chased after each other for a while before collapsing by the river. We laughed with each other for a while before Vera looked over at me and smiled.

"Mother taught me the words to get to Earth," she admitted, and I gaped at her. Most goddesses didn't get to go to earth until their tenth sun cycle.

"I don't believe you," I told her, and she jumped onto her feet. She held out her hand, a twinkle in her eye.

"Then come with me. I'll prove it to you." My eyes widened, and I hesitated. My mother had told me about Earth. She told me there were many strange and beautiful things there, but there was also great darkness. It's one of the reasons the goddesses never went down to Earth, so they could stay pure. Mother Abel went to Earth many times, and she had come back changed.

"Ergh… I don't think we should. My mother says it's dangerous," I mumbled, and she rolled her eyes.

"And my mother says that I'm too old to have fun. Sometimes mothers are wrong. We'll go, just for a minute, and then we'll come back," she assured me and reluctantly I grabbed her hand. She muttered some words in a dialect I didn't understand and then we were falling. We screamed, grabbing onto each other, but as we got closer to Earth, we slowed to near a stop just above the ground. We were both breathing heavily. We were in the middle of a grouping of trees. I stared at them in wonder. In Heaven, everything was white or a very light, silvery color, but here things were dark, vibrant, bright. I slowly walked over to one, the soft, damp dirt caressing my toes, and touched it. Rough and a little bit sticky. Sunlight streamed through the leafy canopy above us and I touched one of the light beams, wondering if it was made of a substance. It was warm, but my hand went through it. Vera watched me tentatively, a smile slowly creeping up on her face.

"This would be a great place to play Fairy Catcher!" she told me, and I looked around. She was right, but my mother would be quite cross with me if she found out that I went to Earth. We should head back soon. I examined a leaf before turning back to Vera, only to find her gone. My eyes widened in fear before I heard her laughing. "Can't catch me, Elizabeth!"

My worries were forgotten as I grinned and chased after her. Earth was different from what I imagined. The air was heavy but fresh. The sky was a bright blue, and the sun was bright. It was nothing like I imagined it. As I ran, my eyes glanced around, trying to soak everything in. I had only seen these things in storybooks. This was Earth, the place beneath our feet, the home of humans and fairies and giants. It was also said that some of the soulless ones escaped from the demon realm and found their way here. It was the middle ground between Heaven and Hell. And it was beautiful. I could still hear Vera laughing ahead of me when a loud crashing in the distance interrupted the serenity of the world. I froze and heard silence in front of me.

"Vera, did you hear that?" I gasped, my heart beating fast in my chest. What could it be?

"Yes, Elizabeth, now be quiet. If we don't move, we should be okay. Earth creatures are stupid, especially as they get bigger," she told me, and I nodded to myself. I wished I was near her, but I wasn't going to move with that thing approaching. I hoped it was a giant. In the storybooks, giants were made out to be barbaric and hungry for the bones of children. My bones. But my mother had told me that giants were actually quite civilized and usually kind. They were like us, only much, much bigger. However, something deep within me told me that this wasn't a giant approaching. In the back of my mind, I remembered the soulless ones.

When it first appeared, a scream built in my throat. It was far worse than the creatures that had haunted my nightmares. It stood high, its head nearly brushing the clouds. Its skin was a sickly green mottled with black. Its mouth hung open, revealing yellowed canines and a forked tongue. Its eyes were black with beady red pupils. Its hands were clawed and many disfigured limbs grew out of the beast.

It bellowed something in a strange language before laughing, shaking the earth beneath it. Vera screamed from somewhere, and the giant creature looked for her. I heard her sobbing as she said the words to bring her back to Heaven. Then there was silence. It was only the beast and me. I wondered if I could hide, surely I was small enough that the beast wouldn't be able to find me. However, just as I had that thought, it lifted its nose into the air, sniffing, and then looked right at me. In my young life, I had never truly felt fear until that moment.

At first, it took my breath away and left me unable to move. Then I realized if I didn't start running that I would die here so I pushed my legs forward as I took off through the trees. The beast began to hobble after me, its steps shaking the ground and causing me to stumble. _How will I ever get out of this? Will I ever be able to see my mother again?_ Tears stung my eyes as I ran, blurring my vision and making it hard to see the path I was running along. It caused me to miss the rut in the path that caught my foot, twisting my ankle and causing me to fall. I cried out at the sharp pain from my ankle and reached towards it. The booming stopped and I looked to see the beast over head. Its face was twisted into a savage grin. I screamed as it reached down for me, but it never got me.

There was a flash of white, and the creature's hand grasped air. It looked surprised before letting out a nauseating roar. I looked over and saw my mom carrying me. Her white wings were flapping vigorously behind her, her face hardened with determination as she flew us away from the monster. However, he wasn't having that. There was a giant boom on the ground below before a hand swiped through the air and knocked us down. My mother cocooned her body around me as we fell. She landed beneath me on the fall, hitting the ground rather hard while I just tumbled out of her arms. Besides my ankle, which ached, and a few bruises, I was for the most part, all right.

My mother, on the other hand, was worse for wear. Her right wing was bent unnaturally, and the bone of her left leg was poking through, creating a steady stream of blood pooling around her. She didn't seem aware of her injuries though, as her eyes sought me. She looked relieved once she saw that I was okay and began to crawl towards me, though the slowness of her crawl caused tears to well up in my eyes. The monster had been looking for us, his roars being heard far and wide, the trampling of his feet shaking the ground. He would find us eventually, and then we would die.

"Mommy," I sobbed, trying to crawl towards her, but when the sounds of the monster stopped, she put her hand up, telling me to stay still. She was in a small opening in the trees, while I was hidden from above. The monster was standing above her, his hand reaching down.

"Cover your eyes, sweetie," my mother demanded, but I couldn't move. The beast grabbed her with one hand and ripped off her wings with the other. It was the most horrible sound I ever heard, my mother let out a shrilly shriek. It chilled my bones. The beast tossed her wings aside and they drifted back to the earth, catching the breeze for a moment before hitting the ground. Now my mother faced the beast alone. She was so high up now, barely discernible in the beast's large hand. I heard her curses to the monster, but then, suddenly, they stopped. I saw a bright white light above. The beast let her go and she crumpled to the ground where she had been before. This time she didn't move.

I crawled towards her, desperate to be with her. The monster above us let out a wailing noise that could almost be mistaken for a laugh. I ignored it, and I turned her over, pulling her head into my lap. I felt the tiny flutter of heart beat in her chest. _She was still alive_. Her eyes were empty though, practically lifeless. Then I realized what the soulless took. Just like the storybooks, he had taken her soul.

"I will heal you, Mother. I will heal you," I whimpered, placing my hands over her empty body. Tears streamed down my face as I begged the ancient goddesses to grant me their power. I began to sing the song my mom used to sing to me whenever I wasn't feeling well or got a boo-boo. I sang the words softly, my voice breaking, as I ran my hand along her face. Suddenly, I felt power flourishing from within me and saw my mother's body beginning to mend itself. I continued singing as I rocked back and forth. The monster stood above us, bellowing with laughter and beating its chest until I started to work. Then it just looked down at me. Once I finished, I stared down at my mom's body, alive, but just barely. She wouldn't be alive for much longer if she didn't get her soul back soon.

Once I was done, the monster roared. I looked up and saw it reaching for me. This time I was going to die. But instead of crying and screaming, I just looked up at the demon with fearless eyes. However, before his hand could grasp me, a beam of light shot across the sky and went through its center. It roared and whirled around, causing the earth to tremble. In the distance, I saw an angel surrounded by bright light. Then I realized it wasn't an angel. It was Mother Abel in heavenly armor. She was rumored to have been on earth fighting the soulless, but until this moment, I didn't believe it. In that moment, a woman I once despised went to being a woman I adored.

The monster swatted at her like a fly, but she was fast. This wasn't her first battle. She darted around the monster, using her staff to direct her power. The monster grew more and more angry, but it was hopeless. Light beams were shooting through the monster faster than the old ones were beginning to fade. It looked like a beast that had been speared many times. A few more moments and the entire beast was lit up with spears. Then it collapsed on the ground, causing an earthquake that cracked the ground. It took several minutes for everything to calm down. The light from Mother Abel's spears faded and a new light rose from the demon. There were hundreds of tiny white spheres. It took me a second to realize they were souls. They poured out of the demon and into the ground. Mother Abel landed on her feet next to me and watched the show.

"There, now all their souls can be at peace," Mother Abel sighed, her hard eyes almost looking relieved. My heartbeat sped up as I realized what this meant. My mother would find her body intact and return to me. As if realizing my thoughts, Mother Abel spoke. "Too bad about your mother, though. She was one of the best of us."

"Wait, we killed the demon. Won't my mother be returning to her body?" I asked, and Mother Abel's expression was grim.

"Her wings were torn from her so she's human now. She'll go to the place where other souls go once they die." Disappointment hit me hard, but I was confused.

"But she has no connection there. Won't she just be reborn?" I was desperate with my questions. My mother couldn't be gone from me.

"Your father is there, and your mother loved him very much," Mother Abel told me, and the words struck me. Goddesses rarely expressed such emotions of love, but even stranger was love between a man and a goddess. It was an unspoken rule that we did not fall in love with men. It was abhorrent. They were used strictly for reproductive purposes and then never spoken of again. Mother Abel then noticed my mother's body, which was free of injury or blemish except her wings, which were strewn some distance away. "Elizabeth, did you heal your mother?"

"Yes, Mother Abel." _But it wasn't enough…_

"You seem to have an affinity for healing magic. It's not uncommon for a goddess, but at your age, it's incredibly powerful," she complimented me then motioned to the area around me. I looked around and saw that in the small clearing where we sat. Wild flowers had begun to grow where there was once just a sprinkling of grass. Trees that had been knocked over by the soulless were now covered in thick green moss and mushrooms. I had not only healed my mother, I had healed the earth. This was an almost unheard of skill for goddesses. Mother Abel managed a smile. "Come, Elizabeth, we should leave this place."

She held out her hand, but I looked down at my mother, her heart beat slowing once more. She was beautiful like this, serene, sleeping in a meadow of wildflowers. It was a beautiful way to die. This was how I wanted to remember her. I turned back to Mother Abel who grabbed my hand. She made no mention of what had happened or what was to happen. We just stood, and she called out the incantation to bring us back to Heaven. I glanced back at my mother as we began to ascend, tears still streaming down my face.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" a voice interrupted my flashback. I dialed back to the present and felt wetness on my cheeks. Had I been crying? I wiped the tears away and my eyes found their way back to the demon in front of us. It had started to take an interest in Meliodas, who was toying with it, bounding back and forth around it, dodging its attacks. He reminded me of Mother Abel in his light-footedness. He had obviously fought monsters like it before. Merlin and Arthur were standing by idly, discussing the situation amongst themselves. It was just like us to run in blindly, no snippet of a strategy. Hell, as long as I've known Meliodas, he was never one to be much of a team player or a strategist. His plan was no plan.

However, even with his light steps and quick dodges, after a bold step towards the demon, he was knocked off his feet and tossed through the air, crashing into trees and leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. My breath caught in my throat. Meliodas! I wanted to help, but my feet were frozen to the ground. Merlin and Arthur stepped in next. I knew Merlin was incredibly powerful, but I had no knowledge of Arthur's skill. Surely he must be strong to have trained under Merlin for so long?

It was obvious that Merlin and Arthur had trained together. Merlin tended to hang back while Arthur charged in, sword at the ready. However, she seemed to sense whatever he was about to do since she tailored her attack to best support his. It was almost like a dance, their fighting. It wasn't long before Meliodas once more joined the fray. He was beaten up, bleeding from a head wound, but his eyes shone with determination. For a moment, it seemed like they had the upper hand in the fight. However, the taste of victory was fleeting as the beast let out a ghastly roar. The earth trembled, knocking me off my feet as the beast's body rippled. I wondered if one of them had done significant damage, but then new appendages began to grow from the body. I whimpered. Did the beast just gain a power up?

It began to attack with a renewed ferocity. This time the three of them struggled too much with keeping up the defensive to attempt an offensive attack. When one limb was cut down, another one was there to take its place. I gaped at the display in front of me. Hawk was next to me, tense, calling out names desperately as if it would help. The beast roared again and more limbs joined the mass. Arthur and Merlin were turned into little more than bean sacks, being tossed between the limbs and then thrown onto the ground. Merlin was holding herself a bit better than Arthur due to her teleportation ability, though she was clutching her side and her expression was rabid. Meliodas was in worse shape than before but his full counter only kept the limbs at bay long enough for new ones to take their places. We were being defeated.

I couldn't help. I couldn't do anything. I was useless, only good for dying at this point. My hands clenched into fists, and I gritted my teeth. I could do this. I could contribute. I could feel the heat rising in my core, like a great power was preparing to be unleashed from me. Merlin turned towards me in surprise, obviously noticing the sudden difference in power. The demon noticed as well as he stopped concentrating on Meliodas, sniffed the air, and turned towards me.

"I smell the odor of the goddesses. Have one of those whores come down from Heaven?" the beast roared in an ancient language. A language so old that only I would know it. A language that I had studied inside and out. Meliodas glanced over at me in alarm, and I realized he might speak it as well. I didn't know how old he actually was. We never talked about our pasts much. Not before we met each other. Because nothing before that really mattered. My body immediately tensed at being addressed. Ignoring Merlin and Arthur's attacks, it took a step towards me. Even if I couldn't fight it, I might be able to provide enough of a distraction to allow the others to attack.

I launched myself out of the way as one of its appendages smashed the ground where I had been standing. I managed to dodge two more limbs before the third caught me and slammed me into a tree. I tasted blood but managed to jump back onto my feet. Hawk was running through limbs to find me and protect me. Meliodas was attempting to make his way to me as well, but he was overwhelmed as he got closer to me. I was tossed from one hand to another before being slammed into the ground. I was pinned there. My head spun, and my body ached. Meliodas cut through the appendage holding me before he was slapped back to where he started. I gritted my teeth, spitting blood onto the ground, before I prepared for the next assault. However, I was not prepared for the demon's next words, which sent me to my knees.

"Your scent reminds me of a puny whore whose soul I tasted many years ago, before I was cast back to the demon realm," he mused. My eyes widened, and I felt all my courage dissolve in that moment. My chest ached. In a split second, I had gone from being a warrior to a young goddess, trembling in fear next to her dying mother's soulless body. I stared down at the ground in front of me, nearly expecting to see her body there, but it was only in my memory. My hand reached out and grasped at the empty soil. I was so zoned out, I didn't notice as the giant hand reached down for me.

"Elizabeth, look out!" Hawk called, breaking me from my reverie. I glanced up, my eyes widened in fear, a scream on the tip of my tongue. Something slammed into me from the side, knocking me out of the way of the hand. Instead of me, the beast had grabbed Hawk. He was lifted up high into the air until he was near the demon's face. It looked confused as it stared at Hawk, realizing it wasn't me.

"Pig! Pig!" the demon cried in bemused surprise before laughing. It tossed Hawk over its shoulder, sending the pig soaring through the air.

"Hawk!" I screamed, my hand outstretched towards the flying pig, but it was useless. He was gone. Tears stung my eyes. I was doing more harm than good. So typical. A choked sob escaped me, but Meliodas calling out my name interrupted my stunned moment. I was far from out of danger. I couldn't let Hawk's sacrifice be in vain. I shakily began to rise to my feet, but I wasn't fast enough. A shadow surrounded me, and I saw the beast's fingers enclosing around me. My eyes widened, and I tried to dart out of the way, but the hand closed around me, trapping me. I was lifted into the air, my legs kicking wildly but my arms were pinned. The demon's grip was so tight I found it hard to breathe.

"Elizabeth!" Meliodas cried out in fear. I needed to be strong. I needed to stay alive. I tried to muster my power, but it was difficult to concentrate when I was gasping for breath. Meliodas fought off a group of limbs before recklessly jumping through the air towards me. The beast swiped one of its claws at him and caught Meliodas. He struggled against its grip, but it was useless. It was careless of him to allow himself to be captured so easily. Then I realized it was because I had been captured that Meliodas had grown sloppy in his desperation to protect me. _So stupid._

Meliodas and I were both trapped, Merlin and Arthur were barely standing, and Hawk was likely dead. Hot tears flooded my eyes, but they were not a result of sadness. They stemmed from a less common emotion boiling within me. Anger. Anger for my dead mother, for the lives I lost throughout time, and anger for my own weakness in battle. This anger turned to power that unleashed from me. I began to glow and waves of power emanated from me. It radiated out in a wide circle, encompassing Meliodas and even Merlin and Arthur on the ground. Their bodies began to mend, and I replenished their strength reservoirs. The demon's flesh began to boil wherever my light touched it. It roared in pain and loosened its grip on Meliodas and I. Meliodas broke free while I slipped from the hand, free falling towards the earth. Fear welled within me as I tried to flap my wings only to realize they weren't there. I was going to die.

However, before I reached the ground, arms wrapped around and caught me. Meliodas held me tightly as he slid across the ground, dispelling the energy of the impact before we came to a stop. The beast was still recoiling at its boiling flesh and Merlin and Arthur used this opportunity to attack. Meliodas sat me down my feet. He gave me a once over, his eyes widened in worry. Once he confirmed I was all right, his expression hardened.

"Dammit Elizabeth, don't put yourself at risk," Meliodas cursed me, and my jaw hardened at his words. The power inside me drained to nothing, and I felt exhausted.

"I just want to help!" I protested meekly, and he glared at me.

"Then stay out of the way. I can't concentrate if I'm worrying about you."

"Then don't worry about me," I exclaimed. We might have continued the argument had the beast not let out a bloodcurdling scream. One of its hearts had been removed from its chest. Only one more to go. Meliodas leapt back towards the demon. This time he limberly jumped from limb to limb before reaching the middle of its abdomen. Meliodas cut a hole in its body and jumped in. The wound closed up, and I stared in horror. There was a moment of silence, as if the entire world was holding its breath. Then the demon cried out in pain once again and Meliodas burst from its chest, holding another heart. The demon collapsed, shaking the world. Then everything grew silent once more as the demon landed in front of Arthur and Merlin. The three of them stood there, discussing the fight. I considered joining them, but then I remembered our fallen comrade. Hawk. Tears welled in my eyes, and I darted back towards the Boar's Hat. I grabbed the first aid kit behind the bar and went up to Meliodas' room to fix myself up. If I could repair myself, I might have it in me to heal the others. It was difficult to turn on like a switch and I was feeling really nauseous and dizzy right then, but if I could calm my erratic heartbeat, I might be able to focus.

I was dressing my wounds when Meliodas knocked on the door. His expression was somber as he looked at me. He had demon blood matted all over him, but for the most part he looked okay. I was glad.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted before. I didn't mean to get so angry. I just don't like seeing you get hurt. I… ergh… I care about you a lot. I have a bad history with the women I love," he explained, the last word coming out almost choked. In my thoughts, a different scenario played out, but once again, I hid behind ignorance.

"I know." _I remember everything. All four centuries of our lives together._

"You know?"

"About your old lover, Liz, and what happened to her." _What happened to all of us..._ "I'm very sorry Meliodas. But I don't want you to treat me like glass." _I refuse to be that fragile this reincarnation._ "I want to help out in battle." _This is a fight I've been running from for centuries._ "I want to be strong. For the Sins and for all of Britannia." _But most of all, Meliodas, I want to be strong for you._

Meliodas nodded as he approached me. He took a seat next to me and began to check over my wounds. They were far from fatal, mostly just cuts and bruises. Overall, I think I came out rather lucky.

"You may have fractured a couple of ribs and gotten a concussion. You did hit the ground pretty hard," he diagnosed. He picked up a roll of bandages, motioning to my ribs. "May I?"

I nodded, lifted the shirt up to reveal my ribcage. The bottom of my breasts were just visible, and I reddened as Meliodas' eyes noted this. Otherwise, he was focused on his task. He wrapped the bandage around my body, apologizing when I winced. Once I was securely wrapped, I let my shirt fall, but his hands still rested on the bare skin of my stomach. He was so close. Our eyes met, and my breath caught. There was something so passionate about his expression as he stared at me. His eyes once more darted towards my lips. He leaned forward, brushing his lips over mine soft as a feather, almost a kiss, before pulling away a little bit to gauge my reaction. I drew in a deep breath, leaning towards him. My hands twisted into his hair as his tightened on my hips. We were barely a few inches away from each other, our eyes locked. The heat between us was smoldering. I wanted to kiss him. I needed to kiss him.

"Guess who I found wondering through the forest?" Merlin called, nearly to the door. He pulled away and left my heart fluttering. The second time we almost kissed today. I had to be more careful. I saw a flash of pink, and it was forgotten.

"Hawk!" I cried out in joy, and he leapt towards me. I pulled him into a hug, flinching at the pain in my ribs, but ignoring it as we both cried.

"Aw, Elizabeth, you're all right. I thought I was roasted, but I happened across a giant, who caught me. He was going to eat me, but then he realized I could talk, so he asked me about when pigs would fly before letting me go. I ran back as fast as I could. I was so worried about you," he cried, and I comforted him.

Meliodas watched us, relieved. I smiled at him, which he returned. Merlin called Meliodas' name. He stood for a moment longer before turning to leave.

"I'm happy you're both all right," he admitted, his voice wavering just slightly. My chest tightened at his words, and my eyes stung. He was happy that I didn't die. His words from my last cycle echoed in my mind. _'I will break the cycle. This is the last time you die before me.' Oh Meliodas, I'm so stupid. I'm sorry. I will do better, I promised him and myself as I watched him leave me_.


	5. Bittersweet Goodbyes

*** Note ***

Here's chapter 5! I've been waiting for a while to publish the second half of this one. The Sins finally meet their first Ten Commandment. Additionally, a couple different kiss scenes will occur. It's about time in my opinion. This is where we resolve the prologue. Will the seven deadly sins be strong enough to defeat their first commandment? Will Elizabeth be able to muster the power to save them? Thanks **MoonSword1994** for beta reading! You are, without a doubt, the best. Enjoy!

*** Chapter 5 ***

"All right Elizabeth. I've finally seen firsthand your incredible power. Now we just have to figure out how to tap into it," Merlin noted, eying me critically. I knew she was distraught over the sudden appearance of my mass power. She had known me my whole life and assumed me to be uninteresting, just a young girl whom Meliodas had an investment in the wellbeing of. The lone survivor of the mysterious destruction of Danafor. She knew that I had druid blood in me, which explained the small appearances of healing power. But my power far exceeded that of a druid. Now she was going to get to the bottom of my existence.

The group of us was standing on a relatively flat stretch of land. Arthur was practicing with an animated being created by Merlin. Meliodas looked relatively bored as Merlin gave me tasks to try. She was familiar with the magic of the druids. One of their "basic" tests was to channel magic into seeds and grow them. I really tried, but I felt no surge or even a touch of magic within me. We were all frustrated after a while.

"All right, Elizabeth. This isn't working…" she murmured, and I blushed in embarrassment. Meliodas gave me an encouraging smile, but I looked away from him. Merlin was glancing at me quizzically before her eyes lit up. "I have an idea."

She reached into her cloak and drew out a doll. It looked remarkably like the sin of lust. She dropped it to the ground, but before it hit, it turned into Gowther. He looked around in surprise. My eyes widened as I stared at him. Had he been turned into a doll by Merlin? Or had he been a doll the whole time that Merlin had animated? No… Meliodas said Gowther and him had history. That wouldn't make sense.

"Merlin," Meliodas growled, his voice low, but she ignored him and just turned to Gowther.

"Have you learned your lesson? That people aren't toys to be messed with? The human mind is fragile. It must be treated with care. You have to ask people's permission before you go off rearranging things," she chastised him, and he frowned.

"I just wanted to know what it was like to be loved…" Gowther trailed off, and my heart ached. I pitied him. I knew what he did was wrong, but to be alive for so long without knowing love…. I couldn't imagine how lonely it must be.

"An important thing to note about love is that it can't be manufactured. You can't force it. It must happen naturally, organically, over time, or it's not real love," Meliodas cut in before Merlin could. We all looked at him in surprise. His eyes lingered on me a moment before he turned to Gowther. "To change someone to make them love you is not love either. You can't compromise their ideals, their dreams, to make them yours. You have to learn to embrace who they are, every fault and flaw. That is what love is."

My lips twitched up in the corners as my eyes watered. Meliodas' eyes met mine once more, and he smiled. After a moment of staring into his eyes, I heard Merlin's voice in the background.

"All right Gowther, we need to unlock Elizabeth's power. Right now, it seems to be triggered by fear for others. We need to simulate a situation in her brain that will…" she paused to find the right word, "encourage her to use her power. I want to run a few tests. Now this isn't a chance for you to have a free for all in her mind." She gave him a look, and he shrugged. "I want to be with you the entire time, supervising the situation."

My eyes widened in fear. There was too much in my brain, things they couldn't see, things they couldn't know. I recalled Gowther's lack of a filter as he rarely left secrets alone. The first time he looked into my mind, he immediately asked about my feelings for the Captain. I was mortified, but if Meliodas heard, he didn't give any inclination. Now there were many, many more secrets swirling within me. All of my memories. _Oh god_. Gowther took a step towards me, and I drew back quickly, my heart pounding.

"I really don't think we should do this," I protested, and I could see Meliodas tensing up at my fear. However, Gowther did not hesitate. His hands reached up and touched my temple. Then I was surrounded by darkness. I was floating in it, the only light being the glowing of my skin. It reminded me of my shimmering goddess skin. _Wait a second_ … I felt an itching on my back and reached around to find wings there. _My wings_. I nearly sobbed with joy. I spread them, a foreign feeling for me, and giggled like a small child. With them, I was able to fly through the dark abyss. It felt strange to exist in a place of such emptiness. I didn't get far when I felt another presence in my mind. Dread filled me to my core. This was my safe place, I was supposed to be alone, who were these invaders? Using my wings, I darted in the direction I felt the power. Finally, I came across two figures. Merlin and Gowther.

"Elizabeth, we need to talk."

 _No, no, no, no, no, no_! The words echoed through my brain as I thought them. I didn't want them to know. They couldn't know. I concentrated and suddenly walls were built around us. Keeping them away from my mind. But how much had they already seen?

"What do you know?" I asked, my voice low, the words once again echoing eerily around us. Merlin kept her lips firmly pressed, so I look at Gowther. His expression was the same impassiveness.

"Well, you're a goddess that has been reincarnated for thousands of years. Meliodas' brother Zeldris took your wings and made you human when you turned Meliodas away from his demon ways. You contributed to the fall of the demons, and shortly after, the fall of the goddesses. You have lived and died for centuries, knowing Meliodas in every reincarnation. I didn't have a chance to dive into the gritty details, but I feel like that covers thing pretty well," he reiterated, and my hands clenched into fists. They knew everything. "My only question is, why haven't you told Meliodas? If what I have been told of love is true, wouldn't you want him to know?"

I opened my mouth to speak but quickly closed it. It was difficult to explain. _Why didn't I want Meliodas to know?_ I was afraid, that was certain. I was afraid of where we would go from there. I was afraid of things being different but not really changing. I'm afraid of telling Meliodas, getting his hopes up, only to be killed and having nothing change. I'm afraid of being as weak as I always have been. I don't want to remind Meliodas of all the horrible happenings of our past. I don't want him to treat me differently. I may be Elizabeth, goddess of old, who has lived many lives with him, but I am also Elizabeth, princess of Liones, who wasn't prepared for a love affair lasting several millennium to be thrust upon her. I did not doubt my love for Meliodas, nor did I doubt for me, but I wanted to leave our history of darkness, of death, in the past.

After being lost in my thoughts, I realized that there was no privacy here. Merlin and Gowther could hear my thoughts. Gowther look unaffected by my words, but Merlin nodded, her eyes somber.

"I will do anything to be strong," I declared, and Merlin nodded.

"I'll help you, in any way that I can, and I'll keep your secret. So will Gowther."

Gowther gave her a look. "I don't know, Merlin. Aren't we not supposed to keep secrets from you or the Captain?"

My heart fell, but Merlin just rolled her eyes.

"As if, the Captain doesn't keep secrets from us. Catch up, Gowther. This is a matter between Elizabeth and the Captain, and you'd do well to keep your nose out of it," she told him, and after a moment, he nodded. "All right, now that's settled. Let's get to the training. There's some sort of your blockade that only allows you to use your power in extreme emotional distress. I want to test the energies and workings of your brain before and after you have access to your power. Gowther is going to simulate environments of emotional duress for you. I won't be able to see what's going on as I'll be concentrating on taking data. Therefore, Gowther, I implore you to show some restraint. Don't scar, Elizabeth."

His response was just a shrug before he lifted his hands. The darkness around me faded, and I was standing in a forest. I noted I still had my wings. The world around me felt so real, from the dirt beneath my feet to the soft breeze blowing through my hair. It was like a memory more than a simulation. Was Gowther manipulating my memories? I knew this place, this memory. This was the night Meliodas and I first made love. Panic soaked into me. What was he going to do to this memory? The worried thoughts faded from my mind as I walked through the forest. I had someplace to be. Someone was waiting for me. A smiled curled up my lips. He was there.

I could feel his power through the trees. So familiar, so comforting. I started walking faster, my heartbeat speeding up as I got closer, until I was nearly running. I burst into the clearing only to find it empty. I looked around in surprise when arms grabbed me from behind.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice cooed, and I grinned. I turned towards him, and he immediately caught my lips with his. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. _So soft. So warm_. I had missed him dearly. My fingers twisted into his hair, pulling him closer. He laughed and murmured against my lips, "Miss me a bit, did you Elizabeth?"

I drew away and gave him a goofy smile. "Oh shush, as if you're not excited," I scoffed, glancing down to where his hand was squeezing my breast. He blushed and drew his hand away.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be a pervert…" he trailed off, and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed his hand guided it to my cheek. He watched me with wide eyes as I leaned against his hand, pressing a soft kiss to the palm.

"I like it when you touch me. Please don't stop, Meliodas," I begged before lying back in the soft grass, staring up at the sun peeking through the trees. He leaned over me and peppered my face with kisses before settling on my lips. His kisses turned from light and sweet to deep and hungry as his hands roamed over my body. The sun disappeared beyond the horizon, and the Earth grew quiet in the twilight as we were lost in each other.

"I want you, Elizabeth," he growled against my lips, and I groaned, arching my back up against his hand as it ran up my bare thigh beneath my robes. I turned our positions so I was leaning over him. I ran one hand down his chest, and he shuddered, as I got closer to the bulging of his shorts. He moaned against my lips as I cradled it, and I smiled. He sat up and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling him, my gown exposing dangerous amount of my thighs. He untied my gown at the shoulder, allowing it to fall to my hips. I shivered as a breeze ran over my bare skin, and he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his as I deepened the kiss and rubbed my damp core against him. His hands ran up my thighs before he froze.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, drawing away from my lips as he looked around worriedly.

"I'm sure it's nothing," I assured him, though I couldn't deny the ominous feeling creeping over me. I kissed him again until I felt a shiver down my spine. I pushed him away and looked around us. Something was very not right. I extended my hand, casting a light and illuminating the shadows. One shadow didn't disappear though. At the edge of the clearing, there was the silhouette of a man. I gasped and quickly tied up my gown as Meliodas and I rose to our feet. This wasn't right. This wasn't how it happened. Into the light stepped a familiar face that sent dread throughout my being.

"Hello brother," Zeldris cooed, and Meliodas stepped in front of me protectively.

"Elizabeth, get out of here," he demanded, but I shook my head. _No, no, no, no, no_. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. Flashes of other memories haunted me. Déjà vu. But it hadn't occurred yet. What was wrong? If I left Meliodas, something bad would happen, but if I stayed, Meliodas would be too distracted to fight. I slowly backed out of the clearing and turned to run. I didn't get very far before I heard Meliodas' cries through the trees. Despite my judgment telling me to flee, my heart forced me to return. In the light of the moon, I saw Meliodas' body contorted in pain, beams of darkness shooting through him. I remembered a conversation we had not long ago. _His hearts_. _No!_ Meliodas collapsed onto the ground, and Zeldris smiled. My heart pounded in my ears as I rushed to Meliodas' side, cradling him. His breaths were ragged gasps.

"My love, no, my love, please come back to me," I sobbed. My power surged within me as I wailed in pain. Zeldris approached me, but I lashed out at him, my power striking him like a whip. He gasped and jumped back, nursing the slice on his arm. I surrounded Meliodas and I in a safe cocoon of light. His wounds began to mend, but I wondered if it would be enough. I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Please don't leave me here alone."

He made no movement though. He looked like Mother, lying there motionless, content, surrounded by wildflowers. He died so beautifully, just like she did. Now I was alone. Once more, I was alone. I looked up at the sky and wailed, begging to ancient gods to bring him back to me. Immense power shot out of me, and I heard Zeldris cry out. When I looked over at him, his skin was boiling and his demonic energy was struggling to fight off my light.

"You have done this!" I roared, rising to my feet. "You have killed the only thing good in my life. And now I will kill you." My voice boomed through the forest as I raised my hands. He looked at me in fear.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth stop, please calm down," a voice called through my murderous haze. _Meliodas_. I turned back towards his body, but it was still unmoving. Then it hit me. This was just a dream. The world around me began to crack and disappear. My power faded, and I realized how exhausted I was. I had used a lot of power. I allowed the darkness to embrace me. Meliodas was all right. I drifted into unconsciousness with a smile on my face.

There was a soft touch running along the bare skin of my thigh. It was an all too familiar touch. I smiled and rolled into his warm body. I lifted one of my legs to be resting on his waist, giving him easier access. He took the encouragement, his hand trailing up under my skirt. I whispered his name in an almost moan as I pressed my face into his neck. I ran one of my hands up and down his chest as I grabbed his earlobe between my teeth, tugging on it gently. He let out a hum of appreciation as his hand found its way under my panties, running over my bare rear. The wetness between my thighs grew, and Meliodas drew in a shaky breath.

"Meliodas! What are you doing to Elizabeth?" a familiar voice squealed, breaking through the daze and bringing me back to the present. My eyes flew open, and I drew away from Meliodas, blushing profusely. I was Princess Elizabeth of Liones, not Meliodas' lover… not yet anyway. I rubbed my temples as I tried to quell the aching in my body. Meliodas behind me tossed a blanket over his waist to hide the bump as Hawk jumped onto the bed to tackle him. I couldn't stop the smile that twitched onto my lips at this.

"I wasn't doing anything to her. She came onto me," Meliodas protested defensively, and Hawk glared at him.

"She was unconscious. You should have shown restraint," the pig exclaimed, whacking Meliodas.

"Ow! Oh I can assure you, she was awake," he growled huskily, and they both looked at me. I blushed and turned away, clearing my throat. Hawk didn't know what to say to that and just looked between us with a bunch of questions written across his face. I didn't feel like answering any of them, so I turned to Meliodas.

"What happened?" I asked, struggling to remember. I recalled his voice cutting into the dream, but then I must have passed out.

"Gowther awoke and said that you had pushed him out and his simulation became a living dream. He had never seen that happen before. He pulled Merlin out of your head and that's when you lost control. You started wailing and surging massive amounts of power," Meliodas explained. My recollection of the dream made shivers run up and down my spine. Hopefully something good came out of it.

"Did Merlin get good test data?" I inquired. Meliodas looked deep into my eyes. I was surprised at how serious he was.

"Yes, she did, but Elizabeth, you almost died. The power coming out of you, your human body couldn't handle it. You drained all your energy. You stopped using innate magical power and started using your life force. It was incredibly dangerous. You have to be more careful when using your power. It took your body a while to recover," he trailed off, and I furrowed my brows.

"Wait, how long have I been out?" I asked, not believing it was more than a day or two.

"Almost a month and a half," he told me in a low voice, his eyes darkening. My eyes widened, and I ran my fingers through my hair. A month and a half. All the things that could have happened in that time. My stomach growled, and I grimaced.

"I'll go get you some food, Elizabeth! Meliodas, you better behave while I'm gone," Hawk warned before bouncing off and leaving us alone.

"What'd I miss?" I asked meekly, and he shrugged.

"Not much really. Merlin and I have been mostly collecting information on our own. Ban has found Escanor. Apparently, some souls from beyond the grave have been pulled back to the Earth and have been taking revenge. It's the work of one of the Ten Commandments. Merlin and Arthur have been out coordinating things between Liones and Camelot. Or what's left of Camelot in any case. It was nearly completely destroyed by one of the Commandments. Diane returned. She found King." There was a secret hidden in the twinkle of his eye, and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Anything happen between the two of them?"

He lips twitched up into a smile, and he lay back on the bed with his arms folded behind him.

"Diane told King she remembered everything. She admitted she loved him, and he returned the sentiment. They're inseparable now," Meliodas explained, and contentment settled in me. I was happy for them. I lay back down on the bed and glanced over at Meliodas. His eyes met mine. A voice in the back of my mind urged me to tell him how I felt, to tell him everything. Looking into his bright green eyes, I really wanted to. Before I could form the words, he spoke. "What was the dream about?"

My earlier fears invaded my mind, and I reddened, turning away from him. "Nothing… er… I don't remember," I lied, rising wobbly to my feet. Meliodas rushed my side to help me, and we walked downstairs. In the main room, King and human sized Diane were lying on his Chastiefol talking with Jericho, Ban, and a fairy looking girl who Ban had his arm around. Merlin, Arthur, and a meek looking gentleman stood by the bar. Was that Escanor? He's certainly not how I remembered him. I noted Gowther was nowhere to be seen. They all looked up as the two of us entered. Diane's expression grew especially bright as she hopped down and approached us.

"Elizabeth, you're awake! I'm so happy," she greeted me, pulling me into a hug. She put her lips next to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry. I made sure you were taken care of the past month. Meliodas wanted to help, but I protected your honor."

"Oh, thank you Diane." I blushed, and she drew away. _As if Meliodas hasn't already seen everything_ , I noted in the back of my mind. Hawk showed up with a plate full of food, and I sat down at the table to start eating. I looked at Meliodas who was watching me with a relieved expression. "So, everyone's here. What's next for the Sins?"

"It's been ten years since we were last together. It's time for training."

Branches slapped my face as I darted through the trees. I was desperately running from something. I didn't know how I had gotten to this point, but I knew I needed to keep running. A shadow was creeping up on me. Cool air hit my bare back, and I felt a warm liquid oozing down my spine beneath a throbbing pain. Was it blood? Had someone taken my wings? Not someone. I knew exactly whom I was running from. _Zeldris_. He had taken my wings, but now he was after my soul. It propelled me faster.

However, speed became my enemy as I found it hard to concentrate on my surroundings. A log in the path missed my attention until it slapped against my thighs, causing me to tumble over it and land on my back. Pain coursed through me, and I couldn't move. The shadow was upon me now.

"No, please gods, no," I pleaded with the universe, but he stood above me. His hand grabbed my throat, and I began to choke up something. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to leave Meliodas.

"Zeldris!" I screamed as I was abruptly pulled out of the dream. My breathing was ragged as I absorbed in my surroundings. I was safe. I was in Meliodas' room. Meliodas was leaning over me, his eyes wide in concern and fear. He gave me the room to sit up but still kept near. My limbs were still trembling from the memory of the dreams and tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Elizabeth, you must tell me what's going on," Meliodas demanded. I had been having nightmares for a couple weeks now. Half the time I didn't want to go to sleep. I hadn't gotten much training in as my body was still weak, nor have we seen anything of the Ten Commandments besides some misc. reports. A Commandment had been reportedly sighted outside of Camelot so we were currently stationed outside the city to explore the claim's legitimacy. I, however, shuddered at their mention. They were the focus of my nightmares. Most of them had a different time and place, but each ended the same way. With my soul being consumed by Zeldris.

"I-" I began but trailed off. "Nothing."

Meliodas glared at me. "Elizabeth, I need to know what you've seen. This is not normal. Where did you hear that name?"

I met his eyes for a moment, their anger holding me captive. I needed to escape. I pushed him away and ran into the bathroom, slamming the bathroom door closed and locking it as I slid down it and brought my knees up to my chest. I needed to tell him. I needed to tell him everything, but I couldn't find the words in me to explain, to admit the truth.

"Elizabeth, please don't be scared. I just want to talk. I just want to help you. If you're having visions about Zeldris, I need to know what's happening. He's a very dangerous man, and we have a very long, violent history. He's done awful things to the people I love," Meliodas pleaded through the door. There was silence before he continued. "Long ago I knew a girl…"

"I know," was all I said, and Meliodas was silent for a moment.

"You know what?"

"I know about it all. I'm the reincarnation of a goddess. You are a demon. I remember everything," I finally admitted and more silence followed.

"How long have you known?" His voice was tight. He was angry with me.

"Since I collapsed in the forest," I sighed.

"Have every one of your reincarnations known about it?"

"Nope, to my knowledge I'm the only one."

"And you've kept this to yourself the whole time?" Tears streamed down my face. I sobbed, but kept quiet, unable to answer him. "Elizabeth, goddammit, get out here and talk to me or I will break down this fucking door."

I knew I deserved his words and he deserved reconciliation, but I was a coward. I couldn't handle the confrontation, with either Meliodas or the feelings deep inside of me. I wasn't ready for this. Instead, I left my spot at the door and walked over to the small bathroom window. I would just be able to squeeze through. I opened it as quietly as I could and started to pull myself through it. The window was snug around my hips, but a little bit of praying and effort allowed me to pop free.

"Elizabeth, please talk to me," he pleaded, his voice wavering as if he was on the edge of tears. I bit my lip in a moment of hesitation, turning back towards the door, but my legs kept moving forward, and I disappeared into the cover of the trees. I made it a significant distance before I collapsed and allowed the emotions to run free. I clutched my hands to my chest as I let out wailing sobs.

"Why are you crying?" a voice interrupted my pleasant solitude. I wiped away the tears and looked around before locking on a familiar figure. My eyes widened as I crawled away from him until I was backed against a tree. My heart pounded in my chest. I had made a grave mistake.

"Galan, the commandment of truth," I gasped, and he let out a hearty laugh.

"Finally, someone with enough sense to be afraid. But the first to speak my name," he paused as he looked at me puzzled. "You look familiar. Have we met before?"

I bit my lip. I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't escape. "Yes," I answered breathlessly.

"Did I raze your village? I must have missed you, you poor soul. How about I end your torment and allow you to join your family?" He stepped towards me, and I screamed, stretching my hands in front of me protectively. Maybe if I kept him talking, I could prolong the inevitable. Just long enough for Meliodas to get here.

"We've met before. But that was before the seal," I called out, and he froze. His eyes glanced over me to see if I had turned to stone. When I didn't, he tensed.

"Doesn't seem to be a lie. But that was a long, long time ago, explain yourself human," he demanded, and I rose to my feet.

"I was a little more immortal back then. Bright white wings and glowing with the power of Heaven." His eyes widened before they darkened, preparing for battle.

"A goddess," he hissed, grabbing his sword, but I shook my head. My entire being was shaking, but I needed to keep him talking until the Sins came so I kept up the mask of confidence. Galan wasn't that powerful. They should be able to defeat him. Especially if Escanor was as powerful as they made him sound.

"Not just any goddess. Think about it Galan," I told him, and his eyes widened with the realization. His hand tightened on his sword as he face tightened in anger. However, a moment later he relaxed.

"While I would like to strike you down myself, I know someone who would be indebted to me for allowing them the opportunity. You have been a thorn in the side of the demon clan for thousands of years, but more than me, I'm sure Estarossa and Zeldris would love to have a reunion with you after what you did to their brother," he cooed, and a shiver ran up my spine. _No_. He approached me, grinning at my fearful expression. I turned to run but his hand clamped down on my hair, twisting into it as he yanked me upward. I screamed in pain and fear.

"Meliodas!" I cried, while Galan laughed.

"He won't save you now. Death is your only hope of relief, whore," he spat at me, but he didn't get another word out before there was a flash through the air and I was falling as his arm not only released its grip, but fell to the ground next to me. Galan glanced between me and his missing limb incredulously. Another flash and I was soaring through the air. The grip was all too familiar.

"Meliodas," I gasped, and he stopped. He set me on the ground and looked me over.

"Oh Elizabeth, you're okay. Thank god!" he breathed out in relief, placing his hand on my cheek. I covered his hand with mine and smiled.

"I'm sorry for everything," I croaked, and he shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead turned around, raising his sword as Galan lunged toward him. His Full Counter ability pushed Galan back, and he jumped forward to keep him away from me. Would he be okay? He was nowhere near his full power. If I could only help him. I closed my eyes and concentrated on tapping into my power. I felt it within me, a well of power, but there's was something in the way. I pushed against it, but I felt a sharp pain in my skull. I cried out in surprise, my eyes opening. Meliodas glanced back at me in concern, which gave Galan an opening. He leapt towards Meliodas and swung his sword. Meliodas recovered enough to barely defend himself, but the force of the blow sent him flying.

I needed to get out of here or I'd keep putting Meliodas in danger. I rose to my feet and turned to run, ignoring the throbbing in my skull. However, Galan was waiting there, sneering. He slapped me with his arm, sending me flying. I hit the ground hard, and rolled a few feet. I tasted blood. I spit onto the ground. My body hurt and I struggled to pull myself up onto my feet. I turned to face Galan, but before he could reach me, a familiar figure stepped onto the path.

"Diane!" I gasped in surprise. She had only a portion of her actual strength like this. Human sized and without her sacred treasure. However, before he could strike her down, he was forced to defend himself against an attack of a bunch of tiny spears. Diane turned back to me.

"Elizabeth, you're bleeding!" She made her way over to me. She pulled a ripped piece off of the bandage in her pocket and pressed in to my nose. I thanked her and replaced her hand with my own.

"Oh, Meliodas, you have friends now? This is new. In that case, I'll bring some of my own then," Galan yelled wildly. The earth began to shake violently. A familiar thumping made me shudder. He called forth the demons of old. They came into view and Diane cursed next to me.

"Merlin, I'm going to need to be big again," she called, and Merlin appeared next to us with Arthur.

"Whelp, now's as good a time as any to get a feel for the power of the Ten Commandments. Way to find one Elizabeth," Merlin greeted us, handing Diane a tablet. I blushed, but there wasn't any malice in her tone. She eyed Galan in curiosity but put her hand on Arthur's shoulder to keep him from getting closer. Diane ran off in the direction of King, throwing the tablet in her mouth.

"Where are the others?" I asked Merlin, glancing around.

"Flanking. When we saw the demons approaching, we thought it best to create a perimeter to keep them concentrated in this area. At least until we can clear out Camelot," Merlin explained, and I nodded. Made sense. She turned to Arthur. "All right, Arthur, the two of us are going to leave Galan to Meliodas. Those big demons are more destructive at the moment. Elizabeth, how's your body feeling?"

"I… there's something wrong. I tried to use my power, but instead I have this nosebleed," I stammered, and her eyes widened.

"I can work on you once we're done in the battle, but in the meantime, don't use your powers. I fear it'll kill you," she warned, and I quickly nodded. She and Arthur left me, and I was standing there alone. Once again unable to contribute. I was helpless. I could just watch from the sidelines as others fought the fight for me. My hands clenched into fists, but a throbbing in my skull reminded me of Merlin's warning. _Stupid human form_. So weak. Useless. I gritted my teeth and began to pace. I couldn't just watch while my friends risked their lives in battle. I don't know how long I was there, but I turned and ran right into Galan.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked, but didn't wait for a response as he grabbed me. His hand clamped down on my windpipe, and I struggled for breath. His eyes were wild with amusement as I uselessly tried to fight back. My vision became spotty, and I wondered if this would be my end.

"Oi! Leave the princess alone!" King cut in, and Galan tossed me as he turned to face King. I flew through the air until arms grabbed me. My savior, once again, Meliodas. We didn't hit the ground as graceful as normal, instead tumbling to a stop. I looked over and saw why. He was pretty beat up. I crawled over to his side and looked over his wounds. I wanted to help him. One of his hands covered the one I had running over his chest.

"Elizabeth, you have to get out of here," he told me, and I shook my head. Around us, our friends were fighting for their lives. Four of us struggled against one of the old demons, whose strength was not even comparable to a Commandments. That victory came with the help of my power. Even with the additions, I doubted we would be able to take down two of the ancient demons. Escanor was powerful, but only as the sun grew high in the sky, which was a ways off. The outlook of this fight was bleek.

"I'm not leaving you Meliodas," I sobbed between tears, trying to concentrate on healing him. The roadblock in my mind held fast, though, and I was still cut off from my power reserves. The throbbing to my skull returned.

"Elizabeth, this is not a request. It's a demand. I cannot lose you again," he pleaded, grabbing and shaking me to get my attention. Tears continued to flow down my cheeks, but I sat immobile as my eyes locked on his. "I need you to survive this."

"I love you," I muttered in barely above a whisper, and his lips twitched up in the corners.

"You couldn't have told me sooner?" he teased, and I let out a choked half sob, half laugh. He leaned up towards me and pressed his lips against mine. It wasn't what I expected for the first true kiss we shared for this cycle. We were both covered in sweat, mud, and blood. Hot salty tears mixed into the kiss, but it was beautiful all the same. He expected me to leave him after this? I clutched him tightly, deepening the kiss. My fingers twisted into his hair, and he parted my lips, his tongue finding mine. I didn't want to breathe; I just wanted his lips on mine. However, we were still on the battlefield, and danger was approaching. A shadow loomed over us, and Meliodas turned towards Galan.

"Will you hold your horses? Can't you see I'm having a moment with my lady?" Meliodas snapped, and Galan paused. He considered it for a moment before nodding and stepping back. Meliodas turned back to me.

"I'm not leaving you to die. I couldn't live with myself if I—"

"Elizabeth," he interrupted me, his eyes unrelenting. "We made each other a promise long ago, that we would never forget each other's missions. That even after death, we would live on and fight for the other's sake. For centuries, I have watched you fall. Over and over again you died before my eyes and there was nothing I could do about it. This time will be different, though. This time you will survive. I am handing you the torch. I can buy you time, but you must live. Not only for me or for our companions, Elizabeth, I need you to run as far as you can so that there will be someone left to save Lioness—no, the world! All of humanity is relying on you, Elizabeth. You are the light in the darkness. You may not realize it now, but you have more power in you than you can ever imagine, than I can even comprehend. Now go. Run Elizabeth. Don't run for me, don't run for you, run for the future."

"I don't want to a future without you," I mumbled, and he frowned. I wanted to leave it at that, but I knew he was right. I continued. "But I'm not selfish, Meliodas. I will run. I will run for the future. I will run for our friends, for our allies. But most of all, I will run for you."

He nodded and rose to his feet, turning back towards the demon.

"Now it's time to fight you," Meliodas acknowledged him, unsheathing his sword. I didn't want to watch this. I had no time to waste for I didn't know how much Meliodas could buy me. With one final glance, I memorized every detail of Meliodas' face. He shot me a quick smile before Countering the demon's first attack. Then I turned and ran. I never looked back because I made a promise. Time and time again Meliodas had kept his promise to me. I would not break that promise now.


End file.
